El castigo
by Mary1996z2
Summary: A pesar de su diferencia de edades todo era perfecto, eran almas gemelas. Se amaban con locura, sus padres aprobaban su relación y tenían todo para ser felices hasta que Isabella escucha una conversación donde Edward dice que ya no la ama. Decide desaparecer de la vida de su amado, haciéndose pasar por muerta...
1. Chapter 1

A pesar de su diferencia de edades todo era perfecto, eran almas gemelas. Se amaban con locura, sus padres aprobaban su relación y tenían todo para ser felices hasta que Isabella escucha una conversación donde Edward dice que ya no la ama. Decide desaparecer de la vida de su amado, haciéndose pasar por muerta y huyendo a otra ciudad para comenzar una nueva vida con el bebé que crecía en su vientre, sin sospechar que aquel engaño destruiría por completo a Edward, convirtiéndolo en un hombre muy diferente al que ella conoció. Era un ser vacío por dentro, depresivo y con pensamientos suicidas pero cuando descubra la mentira en la que vivió se convertirá en un hombre obsesivo, paranoico y controlador que hará lo que sea para retener y castigar a Isabella, la mujer que lo mató en vida.

Capítulo 1: Destino

Jessica llevaba cerca de media insistiendo con aquellos pucheros tiernos que derretían hasta el corazón del ser más insensible pero Isabella no estaba dispuesta a ceder. Amaba a su melliza y no quería que la descubrieran y por ende, aumentara su castigo.

— No insistas, Jess— dijo Isabella muy a su pesar. Le encantaba ayudar a su hermana pero también deseaba su libertad.

— Bella, por favor— imploró Jessica una vez más—. Ayúdame a ver a Mike, necesito verlo…

— Jessica, pronto terminará tu castigo y podrás verlo

— Falta una semana y no sé si lo podré resistir

Bella se carcajeó cuando Jessica la miró con los ojos cristalinos.

— Solo tú puedes ayudarme— musitó su hermana.

— Ay Jessica ¿y si nos descubren?— preguntó Bella mordiéndose el labio. Maldición, estaba a punto de caer.

— ¿Me estás diciendo que si?— Jessica chilló de emoción e Isabella negó con la cabeza.

— No estoy diciendo eso, Jess… intento hacer que pienses en esa posibilidad

— Si nos descubren, yo asumiré la culpa, como siempre— contestó con desesperación. Jessica estaba enamorada hasta los tuétanos al igual que Mike de ella. Cada vez que se veían se podía respirar el amor en el aire y Ángela, su mejor amiga, y ella se burlaban de la pareja a sus espaldas. Incluso habían inventado unos cuantos chistes sobre ellos.

Isabella pensó en algún plan para que Jessica pudiese salir de su casa sin que sus padres sospecharan nada y se le ocurrió uno que no tenía muchas posibilidades de éxito pero que sin duda tenía que intentar.

— Vendrás conmigo a la feria de la ciencia de la escuela por la tarde— aseveró Bella y Jessica gimió.

— ¿Qué?— se quejó y luego abrió la boca en una perfecta "o", entendiendo lo que Bella le quería decir—. Pero te negaste a ir, papá va a sospechar

— Pues es la única salida que nos queda, Jess

— Mike tiene prohibido acercarse a la escuela, Bella… ¿Cómo haremos?

Bella se rió al recordar la razón por la que Mike tenía una orden de alejamiento de la institución. Era un lunes como cualquier otro y de repente las clases se vieron interrumpidas por un escándalo en el patio del colegio. De alguna forma, Mike y sus amigos consiguieron entrar y llamar a Jessica a gritos hasta que ésta salió y corrió hacia Mike. El director, quien era un partidario del orden y la disciplina estuvo a punto de llamar a la policía hasta que reconoció a uno de los chicos de aquel grupo de vándalos. Los amigos de Mike lograron huir pero él se quedó allí ya que era sobrino de aquel estricto director. El ingeniero Newton no levantó cargos contra Mike pero sí que pidió una orden de alejamiento de las instalaciones. Tenía prohibido acercarse a menos de doscientos metros y los padres de Mike estuvieron de acuerdo.

— No iremos a la escuela, tonta— le dijo Bella—. Iremos al centro comercial

— Esa es una buena idea— sonrió Jessica.

— Pues eso haremos, ahora largo, iré con papá a decirle que iremos a la feria de ciencias

— Bien— Jessica se levantó del suelo en donde había estado arrodillada y salió de la habitación, dejando a una sonriente Bella.

Esperaba que su plan funcionara. Su impecable historial disciplinario debía ayudarla en esta ocasión. Se levantó de la silla y se dirigió al despacho de su padre en donde él se encontraba trabajando. Su madre, trabajaba en una boutique y no llegaba a casa hasta las cinco de la tarde.

— Papá, ¿puedo pasar? — inquirió Isabella luego de tocar suavemente la puerta.

— Claro, hija— le respondió su padre e Isabella entró. Él estaba sentado detrás de aquel enorme escritorio de madera oscura con su laptop abierta, sin dejar de teclear. Parecía bastante ocupado y Bella rezaba en su mente para que las dejaran ir "a la feria de ciencias".

— Papá, quiero ir a la feria de ciencias— dijo sin más preámbulo mientras se sentaba y Charlie dejó su trabajo para mirarla con una ceja levantada.

— Pero dijiste que no querías ir

— Sí, eso fue antes de que la profesora de física le ofreciera a Jessica créditos extra por ir

— Bella, yo confío en ti, tú puedes ir— contestó Charlie clavando sus ojos oscuros en su hija—. Pero Jess podría ir a verse con su novio y está castigada, una chica de su edad no puede llegar a su casa a la hora que le dé la gana…

— ¿No te has enterado, papá?— preguntó Bella con un tono falso de sorpresa—. Mike tiene prohibida la entrada al colegio

— ¿Qué?

— Sí, el lunes entró al plantel para ver a Jessica y su tío le puso una orden de alejamiento. Hay guardias a doscientos metros a la redonda… no te has dado cuenta porque no nos has llevado al colegio

— No, maldita la hora en que me rompí la pierna— masculló—. No puedo hacer nada más que trabajar. Mi jefe no tiene piedad de mí…

— Eso te pasa por ser el más competente de la oficina…

— No soy tan indispensable— murmuró Charlie. Su característica principal era la modestia. Odiaba obtener más reconocimiento del necesario y Bella había heredado aquel rasgo. Ambos odiaban llamar la atención.

— Lo eres, papá, sin ti la empresa se iría al carajo…

— Solo soy un contador, no exageres, bebé — su padre puso los ojos en blanco.

— Un contador honesto…

— No tanto, a veces me robo las plumas de la empresa— ambos se echaron a reír.

— Papá, déjanos ir a la feria, prometo cuidarla

— ¿Es cierto lo de la orden de alejamiento?

— Por supuesto que si ¡yo no miento!— en cierta parte era verdad. Bella solo solía mentir cuando intentaba ayudar a su hermana—. Pregúntale al director, tú lo conoces…

— Te creo, Bella, te creo… vayan a la feria, pero si me llego a enterar de que Jessica escapó, tú estarás castigada también ¿me entendiste?— advirtió Charlie con seriedad—. De nada te va a servir tu buena conducta de toda la vida

Bella trató de reírse con naturalidad para ocultar su nerviosismo. Se estaba jugando el pellejo de nuevo por su melliza, a la que tanto amaba, pero esta vez se estaba arriesgando más ya que ahora estaba a su cuidado.

— Claro, papá, no tienes de que preocuparte— Bella se levantó—. Iré a avisarle a Jessica, gracias por darnos permiso, papi

Isabella salió con una sonrisa de satisfacción la cual se borró cuando Brian, su odioso hermanito de ocho años comenzó a seguirla desde la sala hasta la puerta de su habitación.

— ¿Qué quieres, enano?— le preguntó a sabiendas de lo que Brian iba a pedirle.

— Como siempre, escuché todo— dijo el niño, sonriendo de forma sardónica—. Y si no quieres que su plan se eche a perder…

Bella interrumpió a su hermano dándole un billete de cincuenta dólares que había sacado de su bolsillo antes de recibir una respuesta.

Maldito niño del demonio pensó Bella con irritación ¿Cuándo será el día en que deje de escuchar detrás de las puertas?

— Entiendes rápido— Brian le guiñó un ojo lo cual provocó que Isabella gruñera.

— Largo de aquí, mocoso— le hizo un gesto para que se marchara y Brian se fue feliz con sus cincuenta dólares. Sin lugar a dudas, hacer planes con Jessica la dejaría en la ruina.

Isabella suspiró y se dirigió a la habitación de Jessica quien la esperaba ansiosa.

— Iremos a la feria— anunció Bella y Jessica saltó con emoción para luego abrazarla.

— ¿Sabías que te quiero demasiado?

— Yo igual. Jess, tuve que decirle a papá lo de la orden de alejamiento para convencerlo

— ¿Qué? ¿Y cómo lo tomó?

— Ni se inmutó, Jess, todos sabemos lo que Mike es capaz de hacer por ti… ambos están locos

— Sí, pero de amor— los ojos verdes de Jessica se iluminaron—. Algún día entenderás lo que se siente estar enamorada y que te correspondan

— A lo mejor— Bella asintió—. Pero ni mi novio ni yo vamos a estar tan locos

— Eso dices ahora, pero te aseguro que tú vivirás una historia de amor tan intensa como la mía

— No gracias. No quiero nada intenso, prefiero a un chico "normal" — hizo énfasis en la última palabra para tomarle el pelo a su hermana.

— Mi Mike es normal

— Sí tú lo dices…— dijo Bella con ironía.

《《》》

Isabella se puso una camisa de tirantes azul, un pantalón de mezclilla entubado y sus converse favoritos. Se maquilló ligeramente puesto que no irían a la escuela sino al centro comercial, pero nadie sospecharía nada porque su arreglo era bastante sutil, en cambio Jessica, se había puesto un vestido floreado y unas sandalias marrones. Su cabello color caoba iba suelto y totalmente alaciado, su maquillaje era impecable pero exagerado para ir a un evento escolar.

Jessica poseía una belleza excepcional al igual que Renné y Bella se parecía más a su padre que también era apuesto. Su cabello era color castaño oscuro y se le formaban unos rizos al final; sus ojos eran bastante oscuros y contrastaban perfectamente con su piel tan blanca. Su madre decía que Bella era la más linda pero que Jessica era la más sexy y tenía razón aunque estuviese bromeando. Ángela opinaba lo mismo que Reneé y su amiga era conocida por su brutal honestidad.

— Jessica, deberías llevar otra cosa, papá sospechará ¿no lo crees?— Bella intentaba persuadir a su hermana para que se pusiera otra cosa pero Jessica no parecía escucharla, por lo que decidió recurrir a una amenaza—. Hermana, si no te quitas ese vestido y te pones algo más sencillo, mandaré todo a la mierda

— No te atreverías, me amas demasiado— respondió Jessica e Isabella suspiró frustrada.

— Bien. usa lo que quieras, pero si me castigan jamás volveré a hablarte ¿te quedó claro?

— Sí, Bella, sí

Jessica se puso perfume y Bella tosió. Genial, ahora estaba bañada en el perfume de su hermanita. Las dos salieron de la habitación y tuvieron suerte de que Charlie no estuviese en la sala ya que Bella podría ir sola a despedirse y evitar que su padre viera a Jessica y las interrogaran.

— Ya nos vamos— le dijo Isabella a su padre sin abrir del todo la puerta del despacho. Solo había asomado su cabeza para que Charlie la escuchara bien.

— ¿Quieren dinero para el taxi?— preguntó él.

— No, nosotras tenemos, gracias. Adiós, papi— cerró la puerta y Jessica la miró con reproche al salir de la casa.

— Tonta, hubieras aceptado el dinero

— No quería entrar al despacho de forma innecesaria, Jessica. Además, yo tengo dinero para el taxi y tu noviecito debe tener, es rico después de todo…

— Has sonado como un chico celoso— se rió Jess y Bella no tardó en unirse a sus risas—. Dijiste "tu noviecito"

— Sí, ese idiota me quitó a mi hermanita

— Para nada, Belly Belly, nadie ocupará el lugar que tienes en mi corazón, somos melliz, amor…

— Más te vale quererme como dices. Me estoy arriesgando por ti…

— Te amo, hermanita y algún día, cuando gane un premio, te agradeceré

— No me hagas reír ¿tú ganando un premio?— Isabella se carcajeó y Jessica le dio un codazo juguetón. La melliza de Bella sacó su celular y le marcó a su novio para avisarle que se encontrarían en el centro comercial, ella hizo lo mismo pero con Ángela quien no se negó a ir ya que le encantaba burlarse de la feliz y loca pareja.

Las hermanas tomaron un taxi en la avenida y se dirigieron al centro comercial. Cuando llegaron vieron a Mike caminando de un lado a otro con impaciencia. Bella sonrió, preguntándose si algún día le tocaría vivir algo parecido. Un par de semanas atrás, la galleta de la fortuna le dijo que encontraría a su otra mitad y una amiga del colegio llamada Lauren le había leído la mano, diciéndole que tendría una vida larga, tres hijos y que estaba próxima a encontrar a la persona que sería su destino. No se lo platicó a Jessica puesto que no creía en esas cosas y Lauren parecía estar bromeando cuando le leyó la mano. Las galletas de la fortuna tampoco habían cumplido sus predicciones así que su futuro respecto al amor era incierto.

Jessica, prácticamente saltó fuera del taxi antes de que este se detuviera y corrió hacia Mike quien la cargó y le dio vueltas como si no se hubiesen visto en años. El taxista soltó una risita antes de cobrarle a Bella.

— Soy una alcahueta— le dijo ella—. Se supone que está castigada

— Tú no has tenido un novio ¿cierto?— inquirió el taxista, haciendo que Bella se sonrojara un poco—. Lo digo porque no pareces comprender la desesperación por ver al ser amado

— Pues no, no he tenido novio, pero entiendo a mi hermana, bueno, casi

— Pronto lo comprenderás, pequeña… estoy seguro de que no tardas en encontrar a un chico como ese

Isabella se rió. No creía en las palabras de ese buen hombre pero decidió seguirle la corriente.

— Tal vez lo conozca hoy— bromeó antes de bajar del taxi. Jessica y Mike prácticamente se estaban comiendo lo cual la asqueó.

— Puaj, esto es un centro comercial, no un hotel— gritó Ángela, saliendo del centro comercial. Bella le sonrió y fue a su encuentro. Mike y Jessica se soltaron y tenían las mejillas más que encendidas por el comentario de Ángela.

— Hola, Mike— saludó Isabella a su cuñado quien le dedicó una hermosa sonrisa. Él era el chico más guapo que Bella había visto en su vida. Su cabello era rubio oscuro y al rape lo cual lo hacía ver muy varonil según Jessica; también era alto y con un cuerpo bastante tonificado por las horas que dedicaba al deporte cuando no estaba con Jessica o en la universidad. Sin duda, un modelo de revista, pero a Bella no le gustaba no solo por el hecho de ser novio de su hermana sino porque no era su tipo. En realidad, ella misma ignoraba cuál era su tipo de hombre pero suponía que no se enamoraría del físico sino de la personalidad. Ella no creía en el amor a primera vista e incluso Jessica y Mike no se habían enamorado de esa forma. Cuando se conocieron no se llevaban bien, pero Isabella se encargó de acercarlos más con la intención de que fuesen amigos y terminó creando una pareja inseparable y se alegraba por ello.

— Hola, Belly— Mike respondió a su saludo antes de volver a mirar a Jessica con adoración. Bella se estremeció pues no soportaba tanto amor en el ambiente.

— Nos vemos en tres horas aquí— dijo Bella a su hermana quien asintió.

Las dos amigas se rieron de Mike y Jessica mientras iniciaban su recorrido por el centro comercial.

— Son como siameses cuando están juntos

— La verdad sí, derraman demasiada miel

— Sí, y yo que pensaba comprar un helado… tendré que comprar algo salado por su culpa

Ambas rieron. Entraron a una librería en donde Bella buscó un nuevo título para leer

— Hum… hija de humo y hueso, este no lo he leído — murmuró Bella y Ángela sonrió.

— Yo sí, y déjame decirte que Akiva está bastante bueno…

— Tú piensas que todos están buenos— Isabella rodó los ojos y se dispuso a ir a la caja para pagar el libro, luego recordó que no debía comprarlo puesto que eso sería ponerse en evidencia así que lo colocó en el lugar de donde lo había tomado.

— Oye, soy soltera, puedo hacer lo que quiera— se defendió Ángela—. ¿Y por qué dejas el libro?

— Porque le dije que iría a la feria de la ciencia con Jessica y comprar el libro me delataría— respondió Bella—. Y sobre lo otro, yo también soy soltera y no soy como tú

— Te aseguro que no tardas en encontrar a alguien igual o más obsesivo que Mike

— Ese comentario no viene al caso— Bella luchó por no estremecerse. Últimamente todo el mundo le decía lo mismo, con diferentes palabras, por supuesto, pero al fin y al cabo, lo mismo. No es que tuviese miedo de enamorarse pero temía que al hacerlo, no pudiese concentrarse en los estudios, los cuales eran muy importantes para ella. Tenía algunas opciones de carreras ya que no tenía una profesión predilecta en particular pero todas se relacionaban con el estudio de la sociedad según los resultados de su test de orientación vocacional. Su meta en la vida era desconocida ya que al imaginarse en un puesto de trabajo importante le producía cierta satisfacción más no ilusión. Aquello a veces la hacía sentirse confundida pero se consolaba pensando que habían muchos jóvenes en su situación., que no sabían lo que querían exactamente. Además, estaba en penúltimo año, tenía tiempo de sobra para decidir.

— Ya sé que no viene al caso— Ángela se rió—. Pero desde que Lauren leyó tu mano…

— Áng, Lauren se estaba riendo, es obvio que solo estaba bromeando

— No creo, Bella…

— Ay, Ángela, no me digas que ahora vas a creer en estas cosas…

— No, tienes razón— Ángela sonrió—. Son tonterías…

Salieron de la librería y tuvieron una conversación sobre un CD hasta que Ángela cambió el tema de forma brusca.

— ¿Sabes? Quiero hacer una de las cosas que jamás he hecho— dijo.

— ¿Qué cosa?

— Quiero ir a probarme ropa y no comprar nada

— ¿Jamás lo has hecho?

— Nop. Jamás… no me gusta probarme las cosas si no voy a comprarlas

— Si no te gusta ¿por qué quieres hacerlo ahora?— preguntó Bella extrañada.

— Es que vi un vestido precioso en esa tienda que está por allá— Ángela señaló un local que se encontraba en el segundo piso—. Quiero ver si me queda bien y ahorrar para comprarlo

— Bueno. Entonces vamos…

Se dirigieron a las escaleras eléctricas y subieron. Divisaron a una pareja que entraba en la tienda a donde iban. El hombre, al que solo podían verle la espalda, estaba cargando miles de bolsas y su novia parecía una niña pequeña e hiperactiva ya que saltaba mucho.

Ángela y Bella se rieron de la chica pero se olvidaron de ella cuando la perdieron de vista y entraron a la tienda la cual era más grande de lo que aparentaba por fuera.

— Jamás había entrado aquí— comentó Bella.

— Ni yo, bueno, el otro día también, pero yo tampoco la conocía, creo que es nueva

— Oh…

Las dos buscaron el vestido que tanto le había gustado a Ángela y Bella decidió probarse otro que le llamó la atención.

— Apoyo moral— le dijo a Ángela cuando ésta la miro sorprendida por mirar un vestido. Su amiga se rió muy fuerte, haciendo que varias personas la miraran mal.

— Vamos a probarnos los vestidos ¿sí?— comenzó a saltar, haciendo una mala imitación de la chica que habían visto al entrar. Los saltos de ella eran bastante inusuales, elegantes, como si fuese una bailarina.

Fueron a los probadores pero solo uno estaba disponible por lo que tuvieron que turnarse para usarlo.

— ¿Y cómo se me ve?— cuestionó Ángela. Aquel vestido le sentaba de maravilla a su amiga.

— Te ves muy sexy, Áng— respondió Bella con sinceridad, envidiando un poco sus curvas.

— Gracias. Ahora es tu turno

— ¿No te vas a cambiar?

— Oh, si…

Ángela se metió de nuevo al probador y Bella extendió el vestido que ella se probaría para verlo detenidamente.

— Hey, ese vestido es genial ¿de dónde lo tomaste?— una melodiosa voz femenina le habló y Bella levantó la cabeza solo para encontrarse con una mujer de belleza descomunal. Su cabello era negro y corto que apuntaba a todas las direcciones pero que aun así se veía genial. Sus rasgos eran de una hermosura perturbadora y para rematar, poseía unos ojos color dorado que jamás había visto en otra persona.

La chica jadeó cuando la vio y sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas.

— Eres tú— dijo con la voz temblorosa.

— ¿Qué?— Bella sonó más brusca de lo que pretendía pero ella no hizo caso de eso y se fue gritando.

— ¡Edward!

Bella soltó una risita casi silenciosa al mismo tiempo en que Ángela salía del probador.

— ¿Estabas hablando con alguien?— le preguntó y Bella negó con la cabeza pues no quería darle importancia a esa broma ya que seguramente eso era, una broma—. Bueno, Bella, pruébate el vestido, me prometiste apoyo moral…

— Ya voy, ya voy— Bella se levantó del pequeño asiento en donde estaba sentada y se metió en el probador. Se quitó la ropa y se puso el corto vestido azul que tenía que admitir que le quedaba bien, pero faltaba la crítica de Ángela, la experta en decir verdades en la cara.

Isabella sacó sus cosméticos de su bolso y se pintó un poco más para obtener más puntos con Ángela y se dispuso a salir, ignorando que cuando lo hiciera, su vida y el sentido de esta cambiarían por completo.

— Ángela ¿qué tal me veo?— preguntó sonriente mientras salía. Obtuvo una respuesta pero no de quien esperaba oírla lo cual la dejó paralizada de pies a cabeza.

— Eres lo más hermoso que he visto en la vida— le respondió una voz sumamente sexy y varonil-. Y eres mía

Bella levantó la vista para ver quien le había dicho eso, encontrándose con unos ojos dorados que le parecían familiares pero que sin duda le pertenecían a otro rostro, un rostro arrebatadoramente hermoso que la dejó sin respiración.

Aquel hombre que ahora mismo la miraba con intensidad era su destino, la persona a la que todos se referían y él ahora ya lo sabía, pero ella… lo ignoraba por completo.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Espero les guste mi historia, esta es mas actual jajaja asi que estas son mis locuras de ahora :)


	2. Chapter 2

**EL CASTIGO **

A pesar de su diferencia de edades todo era perfecto, eran almas gemelas. Se amaban con locura, sus padres aprobaban su relación y tenían todo para ser felices hasta que Isabella escucha una conversación donde Edward dice que ya no la ama. Decide desaparecer de la vida de su amado, haciéndose pasar por muerta y huyendo a otra ciudad para comenzar una nueva vida con el bebé que crecía en su vientre, sin sospechar que aquel engaño destruiría por completo a Edward, convirtiéndolo en un hombre muy diferente al que ella conoció. Era un ser vacío por dentro, depresivo y con pensamientos suicidas pero cuando descubra la mentira en la que vivió se convertirá en un hombre obsesivo, paranoico y controlador que hará lo que sea para retener y castigar a Isabella, la mujer que lo mató en vida.

* * *

Capítulo 2: Mía

Edward llevaba horas en el centro comercial con su hermana y sinceramente estaba harto. Tenía trabajo que hacer y Alice lo estaba haciendo perder el tiempo.

_Maldita la hora en que apostamos en la final del Super Bowl_ pensó. Si los Colts no hubiesen ganado, ahora mismo estaría en casa y Emmett en su lugar. Acababan de mudarse y estaba agotado pero Alice parecía una niña de cinco años a la que jamás se le acababa la energía.

— Ya casi terminamos, solo falta esta tienda— su hermana hizo un puchero.

— Eso has estado diciendo desde hace cinco tiendas— gruñó Edward y Alice besó su mejilla.

— Te prometo que esta es la última ¿Sí?

— Más te vale, ya no puedo con las bolsas— no mentía. El cargar las bolsas tanto tiempo ya le estaba cobrando factura. Deseaba dejarlas por algún lugar y recuperar la circulación.

— Eres una nena— Alice puso los en blanco y Edward masculló un improperio por lo bajo. Tenía diez bolsas en cada mano como mínimo y algunas las llevaba colgadas en los hombros porque sus antebrazos ya estaban ocupados. Solo le faltaba llevar una bolsa en la boca para ser oficialmente una mula de carga.

Alice comenzó a saltar emocionada por algo que Edward desconocía y dieron vuelta a la izquierda para entrar al local que era más amplio de lo que parecía. Alice corrió y desapareció de su vista a los pocos segundos. Edward suspiró con alivio pensando que aquella era su oportunidad para dejar las bolsas. Buscó un lugar apartado de la gente y lo hizo, sonriendo como un idiota por la sensación de alivio que lo embargó.

— ¿Puedo ayudarlo en algo?— le preguntó una vendedora bastante atractiva. Edward sonrió seductoramente lo cual dejó sin aliento a la rubia.

— No gracias, estoy esperando a mi novia— respondió Edward, observando la decepción de la vendedora. No sabía por qué, pero últimamente rechazaba a cuanta mujer se le acercara. Y no, no era porque se le estuviese "volcando la canoa" como dijo Emmett al ver a Edward rechazar a una mujer en el aeropuerto. Quería mantenerse soltero por algún motivo que no alcanzaba a comprender. Él no era un hombre que tuviese aventuras pero tampoco rechazaba los coqueteos de las chicas cuando era libre. Se había acostado con algunas, por supuesto, pero todas las que pasaron por su cama fueron sus novias y aunque no amó a ninguna, podía presumir de ser una persona fiel y respetuosa.

— ¡Edward!— el grito desesperado de su hermana lo alertó y salió al pasillo principal para encontrarse con una histérica Alice.

— Nena, ¿qué te pasa?— le preguntó preocupado. Alice estaba al borde del llanto.

— ¿Te acuerdas de la chica que soñé que era tu novia?

— Sí…— susurró. Edward había quedado enamorado del rostro que Alice dibujó para explicar su sueño y lo colocó en su cuadro de notas importantes. A Alice le dijo que le parecía muy lindo pero el sentimiento que Edward experimentaba al observarlo era más intenso de lo que él admitía en voz alta—. ¿Qué sucedió?

— Acabo de ver a esa chica, Ed…

— ¿Qué?— el corazón de Edward se aceleró de forma inexplicable.

— Eso mismo me dijo ella— Alice rió como si estuviera loca y Edward empezó a temer por la salud mental de su hermana.

— Alice ¿te sientes bien?— le tocó la frente para comprobar que no tuviera fiebre pero estaba helada.

— Vamos a los probadores, allá está ella…

— Déjame ir por las bolsas

Alice asintió con la mirada perdida y eso preocupó a Edward pero no dijo nada al respecto y fue por las bolsas. De manera inesperada, Alice empezó a ayudarle a levantarlas, quedándose con algunas.

— Vamos, no hay tiempo que perder— instó y ambos caminaron hacia los probadores. Edward estaba muerto de curiosidad aunque no quisiera admitirlo. Pronto llegaron a éstos y Alice chasqueó la lengua, frustrada.

— No está, se fue…

Una chica morena que llevaba un vestido negro les dedicó una mirada asombrada. Edward casi puso los ojos en blanco. Toda la gente los miraba de esa forma desde que eran unos niños.

— Ángela ¿qué tal me veo?— aquella voz hizo que Edward volteara a ver a la preciosa chica que salía del vestidor con un corto vestido azul que remarcaba sus curvas y hacia ver sus piernas bastante largas.

Su pulso se aceleró de nuevo pero esta vez con más intensidad. Era ella, la chica del dibujo.

— Eres lo más hermoso que he visto en la vida— se atrevió a decir y entonces ella levantó la vista. Cuando sus ojos color chocolate se encontraron con los suyos Edward entendió el porqué de su existencia. Su razón de ser se encontraba allí, a tan solo unos pasos de distancia. Quería abrazarla, tocar esa piel blanca que parecía tan suave, besar aquellos pequeños labios rojos. Esa mujer tenía que ser suya sí o sí. Ya nada importaba para él más que la persona a quien miraba—. Y eres mía

Las mejillas de la chica se tiñeron de rojo lo cual le encantó a Edward. Parecía una muñequita de porcelana que lo miraba con miedo y eso le provocó dolor en lo más profundo de su alma. No deseaba causarle miedo, sino amor, la sensación de haber encontrado su lugar en el mundo porque eso era lo que él sentía por ella. La amaba, no sabía cómo, pero lo hacía.

Aquella muñequita dio media vuelta como tratando de escapar y se encerró en el probador. Edward soltó las bolsas que sostenía en las manos y avanzó a grandes zancadas para abrir la puerta del probador y meterse en él. No le importaba nada.

Bella se sonrojó como nunca antes en la vida. Aquel hermoso desconocido había dicho que era de él. Sintió ganas de huir pero no podía echar a correr ya que terminaría siendo arrestada por fugarse sin pagar el vestido. Su única opción era el probador y dio media vuelta para meterse en él rápidamente. Al entrar se sintió a salvo pero aquella sensación no duró mucho ya que vio por el espejo como aquel chico con rostro de ángel se metía. Isabella dio media vuelta, con la respiración acelerada al igual que él. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, simplemente se miraron a los ojos.

Él toco su mejilla y ambos se estremecieron ya que sintieron como una especie de corriente eléctrica recorría cada centímetro de su piel. Ella no sabía lo que estaba ocurriendo pero fuese lo que fuera era algo bastante fuerte.

— ¿Qué está pasando?— preguntó asustada y él le sonrió. Bella observó aquel rostro perfecto y se sintió mareada porque olvidó como respirar. Si había pensado que aquella mujer era la persona con el rostro más hermoso que hubiese visto, se había equivocado. Él era la perfección en persona.

Tenía el cabello cobrizo y este estaba despeinado, pero de forma que ella catalogaba como sexy y también tenía los ojos dorados y perturbadores iguales a los de su acompañante y supuso que podrían ser parientes.

— Te encontré, es eso lo que está pasando— respondió él. Su acento era bastante distinto al de ella y sabía lo suficiente del idioma para determinar que aquel inglés era británico.

Isabella iba a preguntar a qué se refería con eso cuando de pronto la puerta fue abierta.

— Edward, sal de ahí— le dijo la chica de cabello corto. El tal Edward negó con la cabeza y siguió mirándola.

— Hazle caso a tu novia— murmuró Bella y él gruñó.

— No es mi novia, es mi hermana— le aclaró y Bella se sintió aliviada por alguna extraña razón.

— Vámonos, van a descubrirte ¡carajo!

La hermana de Edward abrió más la puerta e intentó jalarlo del brazo pero él ponía resistencia.

— No me iré de aquí hasta que no me digas donde puedo encontrarte— le advirtió a Bella.

— ¿Podrías dejar que me ponga mi ropa primero?— preguntó Isabella y el chico asintió antes de dar un paso atrás y salir del probador. Bella se vistió pero cuando salió ellos ya no estaban y sintió un enorme vacío.

— Dios mío, Bella ¡le gustaste!— chilló Ángela y Bella frunció el ceño—. Y es el hombre más hermoso de la historia, que envidia, creo que voy a luchar por él y seremos rivales

— ¿Qué?— miró a su amiga con incredulidad y Ángela se echó a reír.

— Joder, Bella ¿cómo crees que voy a hacer eso? Además, por más bueno que este el tipo prefiero seguir siendo soltera

— ¿Podemos irnos?— preguntó Isabella sintiéndose muy aturdida.

— Sí, ¿A dónde quieres ir?

— A casa, quiero ir a casa

— ¿Estás loca? Tu hermana te va a matar… falta un buen rato para que nos encontremos con ella

— Entonces vamos por algo de comer

— Bella, ¿qué te pasa? ¿Te sientes bien, cariño?— Ángela la observó preocupada y Bella asintió a duras penas.

— Estoy bien— susurró.

— No me digas que estás así por lo que pasó con ese chico. Solo le gustaste. No tiene por qué pasar nada si tú no quieres

— Además no le dije dónde puede encontrarme así que todo estará bien— aquello lo había dicho para tratar de tranquilizarse.

— Bueno, vamos a comer… quiero una hamburguesa o cualquier alimento salado porque de dulce ya tuve suficiente por hoy

Un rato más tarde estaban en el área de comida, ordenando una hamburguesa para Ángela y una soda para Bella. Su mente no podía dejar de recordarle lo que había pasado pero trató de disimular para que Ángela no la riñera.

— Y es por eso que odio al profesor y me alegra bastante que se jubile— le contaba Ángela. Bella asintió pero lo cierto era que no había escuchado ni una sola palabra de la anécdota de su amiga—. No me estás escuchando—no era una pregunta sino una afirmación y Bella sonrió avergonzada.

— Lo siento— se disculpó y Ángela hizo un gesto con la mano, restándole importancia.

— No te preocupes, de hecho me alegra. Estás pensando en ese chico…

Isabella se ruborizó a más no poder y Ángela se echó a reír.

— No pienso en él— mintió.

— Sí, claro…

— No le digas a Jessica lo que pasó— rogó Bella—. Jamás volveré a verlo, así que no tiene caso…

— ¿Sabes? Presiento que van a volver a verse— dijo Ángela con mucha seguridad. Bella arqueó una ceja—. No me mires así, solo es un tonto presentimiento, puede que me equivoque

Aquello tranquilizó a Bella un poco. La hora y media que quedaba para encontrarse con Jessica y Mike, la pasaron hablando sobre cosas de la escuela ya que Ángela pensó que eso podría ayudar a Bella a distraerse y lo logró. A Bella le encantaba estudiar y eso era lo más importante en su vida después de su familia en donde incluía a Ángela a pesar de que no las uniera ningún lazo sanguíneo.

— Creo que ya es hora de encontrarnos con los chicos— anunció Bella mientras sacaba su celular del bolsillo y antes de que pudiera marcar éste vibró y en la pantalla apareció el nombre de Jessica—. Jess, iba a llamarte— contestó y se puso tensa cuando escuchó el sollozo de su hermana.

— Bella, te estoy esperando en la salida, apresúrense, quiero ir a casa

— ¿Qué pasó?

— Ven a la salida, por favor, ahora te cuento. Adiós— colgó y Bella miró a Ángela con el ceño fruncido—. Mi hermana estaba llorando, debemos ir a la salida, nos está esperando

— Está bien, vamos

Ángela y Bella se dirigieron a la salida de forma apresurada. Ambas estaban preocupadas por Jessica y su preocupación fue mayor cuando la vieron con el maquillaje arruinado y frotándose la mejilla izquierda.

— ¡Jessica!— exclamó Bella y corrió para abrazar a su hermana quien lloraba desconsoladamente—. ¿Qué pasó?

— Mike se enojó conmigo cuando le di la noticia

— ¿Qué noticia?— inquirió Ángela. Jessica soltó a Bella y la miró con vergüenza.

— Estoy embarazada, tengo dos meses— confesó e Isabella sintió que la sangre huía de su rostro.

— ¿Qué?— masculló Bella con incredulidad y miedo—. ¿Cómo que embarazada?

— Sí, no sé por qué te sorprendes si ya sabías que Mike y yo estuvimos juntos

— ¡Pero pensé que se protegían!— gritó Isabella.

— No lo hacíamos — admitió Jessica—. Pero fue porque él lo decidió así y ahora que le di la noticia, me dio una bofetada, se enfadó muchísimo y me culpó

— Ah no… yo lo mato— dijo enojada. Estaba molesta con su hermana pero a Mike le arrancaría la cabeza en cuanto lo viera

— Maldito hijo de puta— masculló Ángela—. ¿Cómo se atreve?

— Chicas, esto es muy difícil para mí— sollozó Jessica—. No sé qué hacer, mis padres van a matarme, Mike no me quiere más…

— Van a matarnos— la corrigió Bella—. Yo te ayudé para que vieras a Mike muchas veces

— Lo sé, pero yo no voy a echarte al agua, cariño, no fue tu culpa—le respondió Jessica con dulzura pero sin dejar de llorar.

— Ni creas que voy a dejarte sola en esto. Las dos seremos castigadas, pero eso sí, debes tener al bebé

— Te amo, hermanita— Jessica volvió a abrazarla—. Y claro que voy a tenerlo, es mi hijo y lo amo. Sé que Mike no me ama más, pero…

— ¡No digas eso, Jess!— gritó Mike detrás de ella. Jessica no volteó a verlo y gimoteó.

— ¡Largo de aquí!— vociferó Ángela—. Maldito poco hombre ¿cómo te atreves a pegarle a una mujer? Y ella no es cualquier mujer ¡es la madre de tu hijo!

— Hazme el favor de largarte, infeliz, vas a pagar caro lo que le hiciste a mi hermana— le dijo Bella y Mike sollozó.

— Jess, sé lo que hice y lo siento mucho. Te amo muchísimo a ti y al bebé, pero tuve miedo

Jessica volteó a verlo y Bella esperaba que corriera a sus brazos y se reconciliaran pero lo que respondió su melliza la dejó atónita.

— Te vas a la mierda, Newton, para mí no existes más

Bella y Ángela se miraron con los ojos muy abiertos y después observaron a Mike quien palideció ante las palabras de su novia.

— Jessica, no me digas eso, te lo ruego, yo te amo y si necesitas que me arrodille para que me perdones lo voy a hacer

— No hace falta, aunque lo hagas no voy a perdonarte, ahora largo

— Vas a arrepentirte por esto, Jessica— masculló él con una sonrisa siniestra antes de dar media vuelta e irse.

A Jessica le fallaron las piernas y Bella la sostuvo para que no se cayera.

— Nena, tranquila, todo estará bien, me tienes a mí y jamás te dejaré sola ¿lo entiendes? Mike no te hará daño— Jessica asintió levemente.

El camino de regreso a casa fue bastante silencioso. Jessica lucía apagada, sin vida y eso le dolía a Bella como si ella misma lo estuviese viviendo. Eran mellizas y tenían una conexión especial que pocos entendían y si una sufría la otra también lo hacía.

— Nena, disimula un poquito, papá notará que algo te pasa y mamá se va a poner histérica

— No puedo disimular, Bella, me siento terrible

— No puedes estar así, piensa en el bebé

Bella entrevió la mirada asombrada del taxista por el espejo retrovisor pero por fortuna este no hizo ningún comentario. Cuando el taxi estacionó frente a la casa, Bella pagó al taxista y ayudó a su hermana a bajar del vehículo.

— Disimula un poco, por favor— pidió de nuevo a su hermana cuando se estaban acercando a la casa. Jessica hizo una leve inclinación de cabeza y Bella supo que su hermana haría su mejor esfuerzo.

— Alice, por favor dame ese número— rogó Edward por millonésima ocasión.

— No, Edward, no creo que sea conveniente que le llames ahora

— ¿Y por qué no?

— Acabas de conocerla y además vamos a meter en problemas a su amiga. Ella fue muy amable en darnos el número y el nombre completo de Isabella

Edward suspiró con resignación. No había poder humano que la convenciera. Sintiéndose derrotado subió a su habitación a la cual le faltaban todavía unos muebles ya que habían llegado a Chicago tres días atrás. Esme, su madre, estaba histeria porque aún no llegaban los muebles que había comprado por internet y estaba de un humor de perros.

El único de los tres hijos que no vivía con sus padres era Emmett ya que éste estaba casado con una guapísima modelo llamada Rosalie Hale. Ambos eran muy felices y estaban esperando a su primer bebé lo cual tenía como locos a los cuatro abuelos de la criatura.

Ahora él estaba loco, pero por otra razón. Su vida había cobrado sentido en cuanto vio aquellos ojos oscuros y deseaba con toda su alma volver a verla. Estaba enamorado como un imbécil y jamás dejaría de amarla. Algo le decía que su destino era estar con ella.

Caminaba de un lado a otro, jalando su pelo con frustración. Necesitaba verla, escuchar su voz y confirmar que aquella chica no era un sueño o una alucinación. Tenía que convencer a Alice de que le diera dinero.

— Piensa, Edward… Alice debe querer algo— susurró para sí mismo y se detuvo de golpe, recordando lo que Alice deseaba: un Porche amarillo—. Bingo…

Edward salió de su habitación y bajó a la sala donde Alice estaba sentada con la computadora entre las piernas, haciendo una tarea de la universidad a la que ahora existía. Se sentó al lado de ella y tomó aire antes de hablar.

— Alice… tú quieres un Porche ¿cierto?

— Sí, uno amarillo, pero papá no me lo quiere comprar porque reprobé contabilidad el semestre pasado— contestó con tristeza.

— ¿Qué estarías dispuesta a hacer para tenerlo?— inquirió.

— Portarme bien y no volver a reprobar— contestó—. Sé lo que intentas, Edward y déjame decirte que…

— Ya sé, ya sé. No vas a darme el número ni aunque esté dispuesto a comprarte el Porche y asuma toda la responsabilidad

— ¿En serio vas a comprarme el auto?— gritó Alice. Por suerte sus padres estaban en una cena y no escucharían esa conversación—. Pensé que querías convencer a papá para que me lo compre

— Claro que no, princesita, yo te lo compraré esta semana, pero solo si tú colaboras conmigo

— Ya mismo tendrás el teléfono de esa chica. Ahora vengo— dejó la computadora en la mesa de centro y subió a la habitación chillando como una adolescente. Bueno, es que en realidad le quedaba un poco de adolescencia puesto que solo tenía veinte años.

Edward sonrió con satisfacción. Al fin escucharía la voz de su muñequita de porcelana. Era bastante joven para él pero no le importaba nada. Solo deseaba estar con ella por el resto de su vida.

— ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?— le reprochó Bella a su hermana cuando estuvieron en la habitación de Jessica. Sus padres por fortuna, no habían notado nada extraño en ella ya que fingió bastante bien.

— Porque me enteré hace poco y quería que Mike fuera el primero en saberlo— respondió cabizbaja y Bella besó su cabeza.

— Bueno, está bien, pero espero que hayas planeado decirme a mí después ¿eh?

— Por supuesto que sí… eres mi melli, la persona en la que más confío en este mundo…

— ¿Cuándo vas a decírselos a nuestros padres?

Jessica la miró horrorizada.

— Se te notará algún día— le recordó Bella.

— Lo sé, pero dame un tiempo para decírselos ¿sí?

— No soy yo quien debe darte un tiempo, eres tú quien decide cuando decírselos

— Quizá cierto niño se los diga antes— Jessica puso los ojos en blanco lo cual hizo reír a Bella.

— Mamá lo llevó a su entrenamiento de futbol, no nos está escuchando

— Bien, iré a darme una ducha, hermanita… me siento sucia

— Está bien, mmm… ¿no quieres que te prepare un té?

— No gracias, Belly, ve a descansar, estaré bien

— Vale— Bella se acercó a su hermana y volvió a abrazarla con fuerza para infundirle ánimos. Luego de soltarla salió de su habitación y se encerró en la suya para luego dejarse caer sobre su cama. De pronto escuchó la vibración de su celular en la bolsa y corrió para contestar a tiempo.

— Isabella— la voz al otro lado de la línea dejó paralizada—. Isabella, contéstame…

— ¿Qué demonios quieres, Mike? — preguntó enfadada—. Ya sé que no vas a apoyar a mi hermana pero me tiene a mí

— Yo estoy con ella también

— Eso no es cierto, tú no la quieres

— La amo más que nada Belly… dile que me responda el teléfono

— No me digas Belly, ya no somos amigos y no, ella se está duchando en este momento

— Por favor, cuídala, no quiero que le pase nada— imploró el chico. Bella podía percibir la angustia en su voz pero no sintió lastima por él.

— Eso haré, yo sí quiero a mi hermana

— Y yo la amo

— Si la amaras no le habrías pegado…

— Bella, le di una bofetada porque estaba histérica, nos estábamos peleando y se puso como loca. Sé que no vas a creerme pero de todas formas…

— No, si te creo— lo interrumpió Bella. Jessica tenía ataques de histeria cuando se enfadaba demasiado y no pocas veces sus padres consideraron enviarla a un hospital psiquiátrico pero Mike no tenía conocimiento de ello.

— Ayúdame a reconciliarme con Jess, te lo pido por favor…

— No. Además de golpearla, la amenazaste

— Sí, y pienso cumplir mi amenaza si no me perdona. Mañana mismo iré a hablar con tus padres y les diré lo que está pasando

— ¿Qué? ¿Estás loco?

— Sí, estoy harto de que nos veamos a escondidas, quiero que Jessica se case conmigo cuanto antes

— ¿Casarse? ¿Qué mierda tienes en la cabeza? ¡Solo tiene dieciséis!

— Eso no me importa, lo sabes bien. Ayúdame por favor, quiero arreglar las cosas con ella y juntos darle la noticia a tus padres

— Está bien, voy a ayudarte, pero su vuelves a hacer llorar a mi hermana no voy a dudar en castrarte

— Está bien— respondió Mike sin titubear—. Dedicaré mi vida a hacerla feliz y si llega a derramar una sola lágrima de tristeza por mi culpa tienes permiso de castigarme de la forma que te plazca

— Ja, créeme que lo haré

— Gracias por ayudarme, te quiero mucho, Belly… eres la mejor cuñada del mundo

— Yo ahora mismo te detesto— masculló ella.

— Lo sé y lo merezco— dijo Mike con tristeza.

Edward estaba furioso. Llevaba cerca de veinte minutos intentando marcar al número de esa chica y siempre obtenía el mismo resultado "_el número que usted marcó se encuentra ocupado_". Gritó y arrojó su celular a la cama mientras su mente lo torturaba con imágenes de ella hablando con su novio, sonriendo de forma estúpida y sonrojándose cada vez que le recordaran lo hermosa que era.

_Más le vale no tener un novio_ pensó. Isabella debía ser suya y así sería; haría lo que fuese necesario para conseguirlo, incluso asesinar a ese novio.

— ¿En qué demonios pienso?— murmuró angustiado—. Yo no soy un asesino…

_Pero si asesinarías a quien sea con tal de tenerla_ le dijo su subconsciente y asintió, dándole la razón.

Decidió dejar de llamarla y hacerlo más tarde, cuando ya no estuviese hablando con su novio. Apretó la mandíbula y sus instintos asesinos afloraron de nuevo en su interior. Le hervía la sangre solo de imaginarla tomada de la mano con un chico. Él jamás había sido posesivo con nadie pero con esa niña con la que apenas había cruzado unas cuantas palabras, lo era y mucho.

* * *

**Espero que hayan disfrutado del 2do capítulo de esta nueva historia :3 jeje. Gracias a Maite, Cavendano 13 y AgoosC. 7 por comentar :D **

**Maite: Me alegra mucho que te guste la historia desde el primer episodio :D. ojala te guste el segundo ****J****gracias por leer, saludos! **

**Por lo pronto es todo, si quieren otro capi me lo hacen saber :D **

**BESOS! **

**Pd: a las que tienen cuenta les respondo por mensaje privado :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**EL CASTIGO**

A pesar de su diferencia de edades todo era perfecto, eran almas gemelas. Se amaban con locura, sus padres aprobaban su relación y tenían todo para ser felices hasta que Isabella escucha una conversación donde Edward dice que ya no la ama. Decide desaparecer de la vida de su amado, haciéndose pasar por muerta y huyendo a otra ciudad para comenzar una nueva vida con el bebé que crecía en su vientre, sin sospechar que aquel engaño destruiría por completo a Edward, convirtiéndolo en un hombre muy diferente al que ella conoció. Era un ser vacío por dentro, depresivo y con pensamientos suicidas pero cuando descubra la mentira en la que vivió se convertirá en un hombre obsesivo, paranoico y controlador que hará lo que sea para retener y castigar a Isabella, la mujer que lo mató en vida.

* * *

**Capítulo 3: Te amo**

— Bien, eso es lo que haremos— dijo Bella antes de colgar. Se sentía algo culpable por haber trazado un plan con Mike pero ella sabía que ese idiota amaba a su hermana con locura. Isabella haría todo lo que estuviera en sus manos con tal de ver a Jessica feliz.

Suspiró al mismo tiempo en que se dejaba caer en la cama y contempló el techo lleno de estrellas que brillaban en la oscuridad que colocó junto a su padre cuando era una niña. Las conservaba aun porque le seguían pareciendo lindas. Cerró sus ojos y un rostro de belleza sobrenatural apareció en su mente; se incorporó mientras fruncía el ceño, tratando de ignorar las mariposas que estaban comenzando a revolotear en su vientre.

— Dijo que soy suya— musitó con gesto pensativo—. ¿Qué habrá querido decir con eso?

Y de pronto sintió deseos de ir a la habitación de su hermana para contarle todo, pero no quería ser egoísta. Además, Jessica le había ocultado un secreto importante por un tiempo y Bella muy en el fondo estaba algo resentida.

Era sábado pero aun así decidió hacer unos deberes que tenía pendientes. Prendió la computadora para conectarse al chat y empezar la investigación para escribir su ensayo de la clase de historia que trataría sobre la segunda guerra mundial. Era un tema que ya había estudiado por lo menos veinte veces pero que sin embargo seguía interesándole; le sorprendía y horrorizaba como los seres humanos podían destruirse unos a otros de maneras tan crueles.

En poco tiempo ya estaba absorta en lo que estaba leyendo y cuando se dio cuenta, había escrito una buena parte de su ensayo. Sintiéndose satisfecha con ella misma, guardó el documento y se dispuso a charlar por el chat con Ángela que justamente en ese momento se había puesto en línea. Su amiga no tocó el tema de "Edward" y eso la alivió de sobremanera.

Escuchó que su celular vibraba de nuevo y se levantó para contestarlo sin fijarse en el número. Pulsó el botón de contestar y se llevó el celular al oído.

— ¿Hola?

— Hola…— la sangre huyó del rostro de Bella al escuchar aquella voz tan sexy y los latidos de su corazón se tornaron frenéticos—. Al fin me contestaste

— ¿Qui… quién eres?— tartamudeó Isabella debido al nerviosismo. Se sintió estúpida puesto que ya sabía quién era, aquella voz era inconfundible.

— Me llamo Edward, nos conocimos hoy en el centro comercial…

— Ah, ya… — Bella se mordió el labio—. ¿Cómo conseguiste mi número?

— Yo siempre consigo lo que quiero, nena…— respondió él con tono arrogante.

— Es en serio ¿cómo lo conseguiste?— insistió.

— Tu amiga me lo dio y no sabes lo agradecido que estoy con ella

Bella se quedó boquiabierta. Iba a matar a Ángela, sí, lo haría.

— Eh…— no sabía que contestar a aquello. Se sentía sumamente incómoda pero al mismo tiempo emocionada, lo cual resultaba confuso.

— Quiero conocerte— dijo él—. ¿Crees que podamos vernos mañana?

Isabella no contestó. Estaba demasiado incrédula para articular palabra alguna.

— ¿Isabella?

— Eh… yo no puedo salir contigo— espetó ella—. No te conozco

— Por eso quiero que salgamos, para que me conozcas, no tengas miedo, no soy un secuestrador…

Bella no pudo evitar reírse.

— Aunque me gustaría secuestrarte— admitió Edward lo que hizo que ella se ruborizara—. Y que tú novio no vuelva a saber de ti

— Eh… yo no tengo novio— dijo Bella.

— ¿En serio?— el chico se escuchaba feliz, como si le estuviesen dando la mejor noticia de su vida.

— No, no tengo tiempo para esas cosas— contestó con tono de advertencia.

_Estúpida, estúpida, estúpida_ se reprendió mentalmente por haberle mentido. Ahora el chico se disculparía y le colgaría. Ignoraba que aquella respuesta había hecho aun más feliz a Edward.

— Me alegra oir eso, Isabella— contestó él.

— ¿Cómo que te alegra?— preguntó confundida.

— Sí, me alegra que no te acerques a los chicos, conmigo puedes hacer una excepción, claro

Bella sonrió y el rubor se extendió por sus mejillas otra vez.

— Mañana es domingo ¿podrías salir conmigo?— continúo Edward—. Si aceptas iré a recogerte a tu casa…

— ¡No!— exclamó Bella—. Quiero decir… ¿por qué no nos encontramos en otro lugar?

— Me parece que no. Una chica como tú merece respeto

— Mis padres no van a dejarme salir contigo, luces mayor ¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿veinte?

— No, esa no es mi edad. Dame la dirección de tu casa porque iré por ti… tú no eres una chica cualquiera, Isabella. Eres mía ahora…

— Hey, alto ahí, no soy tuya— dijo molesta.

— Lo eres, ya no tienes escapatoria

— Entonces no saldré contigo. hasta nunca—colgó y apagó el teléfono. No iba a lidiar con un tipo posesivo como ese; por otra parte lo lamentaba ya que Edward era guapísimo pero su libertad valía más. Aun estaba a tiempo de frenar algo que quizá se convirtiera en una relación enfermiza que terminaría desgastándola e incluso matándola si las cosas llegaban muy lejos.

Isabella se rió por aquellos pensamientos. Estaba yéndose a los extremos como siempre, pero también su madre solía decir que más valía prevenir que lamentar y esa frase se había convertido en la filosofía de su vida; la aplicaba en casi cualquier situación, excepto con Jessica porque ella era su debilidad y no podía negarle nada.

Dejó de reírse ya que el nombre de Ángela apareció en su mente. Dio media vuelta y se dirigió a su escritorio. Le escribió un mensaje de reproche a Ángela y le contó que había mandado al diablo a aquel hombre.

"Estás demente, Isabella ¡¿CÓMO SE TE OCURRE RECHAZARLO?!" fue lo que recibió como respuesta. Bella no le contestó ya que estaba enfadada con su mejor amiga.

《》

Se sintió desesperado cuando Isabella le colgó. Intentó llamarla nuevamente pero el teléfono estaba fuera de servicio, o sea, lo había apagado. Profirió un grito que alertó a la servidumbre de la casa y a su hermana. Tuvo que asegurar cientos de veces que se encontraba bien para que las sirvientas se fueran, pero Alice permaneció a su lado y siguió insistiendo.

— No quiere nada conmigo, me colgó— le contó a su hermana con angustia mientras se sentaba en la cama con el rostro entre las manos.

— Ay, Edward, debiste haberla asustado por algo que dijiste— le respondió Alice con dulzura.

— Le dije la verdad, que era mía

— ¿Lo ves? Eso asusta a cualquiera

— Necesito saber dónde vive

— Podrías contratar a un investigador privado— sugirió su hermana y Edward levantó la cabeza para sonreírle.

— Eres una genio, hermanita

— Lo sé…

— Voy a encontrarla y será mía— afirmó Edward.

— Por supuesto que lo harás, yo voy a apoyarte. Necesito a una amiga para ir de compras y por lo que vi a ella le gusta hacerlo— Alice sonrió—. Pero bueno, ahora debes descansar, tienes que ir a la empresa mañana…

— Está bien, hermanita, buenas noches

— Buenas noches, Ed y recuerda, el Porche es amarillo, no me vayas a comprar uno de otro color porque si no, te atropellaré con él

Edward se carcajeó por la amenaza de su hermana y asintió. Cuando Alice salió de su habitación, comenzó a fantasear con el perfecto y hermoso rostro de Isabella y se imaginó como sería introducirse en esa pequeña boca y… miró su entre pierna. Estaba muy excitado y debía solucionar aquel problema con su mano.

《》

Bella no podía dormir bien y cuando lo lograba, unos ojos dorados aparecían en sus sueños. Al despertarse por tercera ocasión, lo hizo con la respiración agitada y la frente llena de sudor. Por la ventana se colaba la tenue luz de la luna y supo que aún era de noche.

_¿Qué me está pasando? _se preguntó a sí misma. Ella jamás había tenido problemas para dormir, siempre dormía en paz, sin remordimientos. Ahora sí que los tenía porque muy a su pesar se arrepentía de haber rechazado a Edward y de colgar el teléfono como lo hizo.

_No, es mejor así_ trató de consolarse

Intentó volverse a dormir más le fue imposible. A su mente acudían los recuerdos, todos relacionados con ese chico de ojos dorados. No había vivido muchas cosas con él, por supuesto, pero todo era digno de recordar una y otra vez. Lo que estaba pasando entre ellos era inusual, extraño y escalofriante. Bella deseaba que él perdiera el interés y dejara de buscarla pero presentía que no sería así, que el destino se empeñaría en juntarlos de alguna u otra forma.

— No, no, eso no puede pasar— susurró con miedo. Ella deseaba una vida normal, una pareja normal y él no parecía exactamente eso, empezando por su aspecto físico.

Bella bostezó y miró su despertador que indicaba que eran las tres diez de la mañana. Abrazó a uno de los peluches que tenía en su cama y comenzó a pensar en cosas de la escuela y a ensayar un discurso para su graduación porque claro, ella esperaba ser elegida para eso cuando llegara el momento.

Se quedó dormida de nuevo pensando en discursos, togas y birretes. Cuando se despertó ya eran las siete y media. Se levantó con lentitud y se estiró; iría a andar en bicicleta como todos los fines de semana. Se puso unos pants grises y una camisa de tirantes rosa que estilizaba su figura y hacía ver sus senos más levantados, pero Bella no era consciente de eso.

Tomó su iPod y verificó que este tuviese batería lo cual resultó ser así, estaba completamente cargado. Se colocó los audífonos y buscó una botella de agua en su pequeña nevera la cual había sido un regalo de su tía Victoria por navidad. Cuando salió de su habitación se encontró con su madre en el pasillo y se extrañó al no verla vestida ya que siempre iba con ella los domingos a andar en bicicleta.

— Buenos días, mamá ¿por qué no te has vestido?

— Lo siento, cariño, hoy no puedo— se disculpó Reneé quien estaba somnolienta—. No me siento bien

— ¿Qué te ocurre?— preguntó Bella con preocupación.

— Me llegó el periodo y los cólicos me están matando ¿me disculpas hoy?

— Claro. No te preocupes, mami. Descansa— Bella se acercó a su madre y la abrazó brevemente. Reneé le dio un beso en la frente, le pidió que se cuidara y que llegara a tiempo para el desayuno—. Está bien, no te preocupes

《》

Bella salió del garaje en donde guardaba su bicicleta no sin antes poner su canción favorita en el iPod. Se dirigió a la cancha donde siempre iba a dar vueltas, pero en un impulso decidió ir incluso más lejos. Ella lo atribuyó a que estaba sola y siguió su camino sin preocuparse a donde iba, solo dejó que su instinto la guiara y se olvidó de aquella frase que siempre le salvaba la vida.

Al llegar a la avenida se detuvo de pronto, impresionada por haber llegado tan lejos. Quería introducirse en el tráfico, pero sabía que eso sería peligroso.

_Hazlo, solo se vive una vez. No te pasará nada si tienes cuidado_ le susurró su subconsciente y Bella sonrió antes de quitarse los audífonos para no desconcentrarse. Decidió hacerle caso y dio vuelta a la derecha para incorporarse al tráfico. Se colocó entre dos autos cuando vio que el semáforo se acababa de poner en rojo y miró fijamente aquella luz roja, esperando a que cambiara a verde.

— ¿Isabella?— escuchó su nombre y giró el rostro para encontrarse con una mirada llena del más profundo pavor que hubiese visto en alguna persona. Se quedó petrificada al ver que era Edward quien conducía aquel lujoso auto que se encontraba a su lado.

— Edward— susurró ella.

— ¿Qué demonios te pasa? ¡Podrías matarte!— reclamó él mientras se bajaba del auto haciendo que algunos conductores manifestaran su molestia tocando el claxon—. Sube al auto ahora mismo

— No puedes obligarme— gruñó Bella.

— No me provoques y sube— masculló Edward. Lo tenía tan cerca que podía percibir el delicioso aroma de su colonia. Vestía un elegante traje gris que lo hacía lucir como un sexy empresario.

— No voy a subir— Bella le sacó la lengua y él resopló.

— O te subes o hago un escándalo. Créeme que no me importará

Bella puso los ojos en blanco. Había escuchado y leído la misma amenaza cientos de veces en películas y libros respectivamente. Los protagonistas nunca cumplían.

— Haz lo que quieras, yo no voy a subir

— Tú lo pediste— murmuró Edward antes de alzarla en brazos sin ningún esfuerzo. La bicicleta rebotó en el asfalto al igual que la botella.

— ¡Suéltame!— exclamó Isabella mientras luchaba por liberarse pero él era bastante fuerte y no pudo hacerlo. Edward abrió la puerta y la metió como pudo. Ella intentó salir pero el auto era automático y él se había encargado de que las puertas no pudieran abrirse. Se le ocurrió salir por la ventana pero Edward ya había entrado en el auto y arrancado—. ¡Mi bicicleta!

— Me importa una mierda la bicicleta— dijo él.

— ¿A dónde me llevas?— cuestionó asustada.

— Sinceramente, no lo sé

《》

Edward no conoció el miedo hasta que vio a su muñequita de porcelana montada en una bicicleta entre su auto y otro, esperando a que el semáforo se pusiera en verde. Sabía que ella estaba furiosa con él por haberla raptado pero prefería eso a que siguiera corriendo peligro en las calle y que los hombres la observarán ya que iba demasiado provocativa con ese atuendo deportivo.

— Dime a donde me llevas porque si no me bajaré y no me importará matarme

— No digas eso— suplicó él, sintiéndose agonizar ante la idea de que pudiese pasarle algo.

Isabella pareció calmarse ya que se calló y miró por la ventana. Cuando se detuvo en otro semáforo, tomó su celular y llamó a su padre.

— ¿Qué sucede, hijo? ¿no vas a venir?— le respondió con tono de preocupación.

— No, papá, tuve un pequeño contratiempo

— ¿Qué pasó? Hoy es tu primer día y…

— Después te explico, papá, iré más tarde, te ruego que me entiendas

— Está bien— masculló su padre—. Pero espero que tengas una buena explicación. Hijo, solo debes venir los fines de semana y…

— Tengo una buena explicación para esto, papá. Solo puedo decirte que esto que hago es muy importante para mí

— ¿Qué?

— Luego te cuento, adiós…— colgó el teléfono y miró de reojo a Isabella.

— Llévame a casa— exigió.

— Lo haré después de que hablemos

— No tenemos nada de qué hablar— resopló ella.

— Oh, pero claro que tenemos que hablar

— ¿Sobre qué? ¿Sobre eso que dijiste de que soy tuya?

— Eres mía, Isabella, esa es la verdad

《》

No parecía estar bromeando y eso la asustaba… ¿cómo era posible que aquel hombre al que conocía de un día se creyera su dueño?

— Habla en serio, por favor

— Estoy hablando en serio, Isabella. Me enamoré de ti desde que te vi y supe que tenías que ser mía

— El amor a primera vista no existe, por Dios — Bella se cruzó de brazos.

— Yo soy una excepción entonces

Isabella se sonrojó y miró hacia otro lado. Luego de unos minutos, Edward estacionó frente a una cafetería. Bella sintió como su estómago gruñía, exigiendo un desayuno.

— ¿Tienes hambre?— le preguntó Edward con amabilidad.

— No— mintió.

— Estás mintiendo— acusó él con un brillo de diversión en los ojos.

— Bien, si tengo hambre y es por eso que quiero ir a casa

— Acepta desayunar conmigo y te llevaré

Isabella se mordió el labio, pensando en esa tentadora propuesta. Tenía bastante hambre así que decidió aceptar.

— Está bien, pero que sea rápido— masculló y Edward sonrió, mostrando su blanca y perfecta dentadura digna de un comercial de crema dental.

Edward bajó del auto y corrió para abrirle la puerta. Se sintió halagada ya que nadie había hecho esto por ella jamás.

— Gracias— dijo y Edward frunció el ceño.

— ¿Por qué?

— ¿Por abrirme la puerta, quizás?

— No es algo que debas agradecer, nena… tú mereces ser tratada como lo que eres. Una princesa

Bella sintió que sus mejillas ardían y él le dedicó una sonrisa torcida al mismo tiempo en que acariciaba su mejilla izquierda con la mano. Ella se estremeció y cerró los ojos, disfrutando de aquella maravillosa sensación que le causaba su contacto.

— Eres tan hermosa— susurró él y cuando Bella abrió los ojos, sus rostros se encontraban a escasos centímetros de distancia. Se apartó rápidamente y se ruborizó aún más.

Edward soltó una pequeña carcajada mientras cerraba la puerta del auto. Ambos se dirigieron a la cafetería y entraron. El olor del café invadió sus fosas nasales y sonrió pero se puso seria cuando Edward gruñó y la cubrió con su saco el cual le quedaba bastante grande.

— No quiero que nadie te mire con esa camisa tan ajustada. Estás demasiado sexy— le susurró Edward al oído.

Bella lo observó confundida antes de que una camarera los atendiera. Ésta devoraba a su acompañante con la mirada y sintió malestar. Tomó del brazo a Edward y la camarera le sonrió con ternura, seguramente pensando que se trataba de una sobrina.

— Quiero un café, mi amor— dijo Bella con voz melosa y la camarera se quedó boquiabierta. Edward la miró con intensidad antes de inclinarse y depositar un suave beso en la comisura de sus labios. Trató de no enrojecer y lo logró pero la que sí lo hizo fue la chica quien comenzó a tartamudear y les indicó que mesa estaba disponible.

— Me encanta cuando te pones celosa ¿lo sabías?— se rió Edward una vez que la camarera se alejó.

— Yo no estaba celosa— contradijo Bella.

— Lo estabas, no lo puedes negar… has tenido la típica reacción de mujer celosa

— En primer lugar, yo no soy una mujer sino una niña y en segundo lugar, no estaba celosa, esa mujer parecía que quería lanzarse sobre ti y yo solo te salvé. Deberías agradecerme

— No eres una niña, Isabella— Edward negó con la cabeza—. Eres una mujer hermosa

— Solo tengo dieciséis años…

Edward frunció el ceño. Seguramente no se esperaba que tuviera esa edad.

— Bueno, eres más chica de lo que pensé— admitió él—. Pero no me importa

— ¿Cuántos años tienes tú?— preguntó Isabella con los ojos entornados.

— Veinticinco— contestó Edward.

— Oh, Dios mío— susurró ella, abriendo mucho los ojos—. Eres un viejo

— Por supuesto que no— gruñó él—. Estoy en mi mejor edad

— ¡Eso no es cierto!— replicó Bella—. Creo que lo mejor será que no nos volvamos a ver— se levantó con intenciones de irse pero Edward la sujetó con la muñeca e impidió que lo hiciera.

— Si vuelves a decir eso, te secuestraré— amenazó en voz baja. Algunos comensales los miraban e Isabella se sentó para no armar más alboroto—. Jamás vas a irte de mi lado ¿me has entendido?

— Esto… esto no es legal— murmuró furiosa.

— Eso no me importa

— Podría denunciarte…

— Y yo podría negarlo todo y demostrar que soy inocente

— Si dejas que me vaya me olvidaré de la denuncia

— No voy a dejarte ir ni aunque intentes denunciarme, pero por favor, no lo hagas e intenta conocerme al menos— suplicó.

— No lo haré, seré muy chica pero soy lo bastante astuta como para saber lo que hombres como tú buscan en una niña como yo…

— Isabella, me ofende que pienses eso de mí. Te amo y jamás te obligaría a hacer algo que no quieras

— ¿Por qué hablas de amor si apenas me conoces?— se quejó Bella.

— Porque es verdad. Te amo, me he enamorado de ti nada más verte. Sé que tú no sientes lo mismo, pero lucharé por qué así sea. Me amarás tanto como yo a ti, espera, creo que eso es imposible. No hay ser que pueda amar más de lo que yo te amo a ti. Te has convertido en mi razón para vivir, en el aire que respiro y no voy a descansar hasta que me ames. Serás mía, Isabella, de eso no me cabe duda

* * *

**Hola! Jeje yo se que querian un capi nuevo y aqui se los tengo *okey quiza no lo querian pero igual se los dejo jajaja* . Les agradezco infinitamente por sus hermosos comentarios los cuales me animan a seguir con mis fics :D**

**AgoosC.7, supattinsondecullen,rakelmm92 y aleygelis muchiiisiimas gracias por comentar el capi anterior. Yo pensé que nadie leería esto pero me equivoqué y aqui estan, acompañandome en esta nueva locura jaja..**

**rakelmm92: nena me alegro tanto que te guste y te parezca increible :) *estoy feliz* aww espero que este cap te guste también. Mil gracias por comentar y ojala te lea en las demas actualizaciones :D besooos! **

**aleygelis: amiguiiiis jajaj no sabes cuanto me alegra leerte aqui tambien. Espero que me disculpes no responderte en la otra historia pero ya sabes soy humana y a veces subo los capis cuando me voy a dormir waaaa y no alcanzo a responder a todas... muchisimas gracias por todos tus comentarios xD por cierto me recuerdas demasiado a mi amiga socia de la maldad por la forma de expresarse D: a ella tambien la conoci por la camarera jajaja y funde con ella una empresa de bates y palas para golpear a personajes de fics xD lo se diras que estoy loca jajaja pero es que a veces se necesitan bates ficticios para golpear gente ficticia :3 jajaja me despido por ahora, ire a golpear a un ed de otro fic con mi bate marca pequeña sasha *asi se llama nuestra compañia jajaja* beshitoooos! **

**Weeeeno esta chica se va a dormir :3 pero antes ire a pegarle al edward de destinados a amarse xDDDD si alguien lee ese fic y encuentra a una chica que escribe comentarios subidos de tono esa soy yo :D amo ese fic pero a ese eddy lo odioooo jummm! **

**Atte: **

**Una camarera castigada :D **


	4. Chapter 4

**EL CASTIGO**

A pesar de su diferencia de edades todo era perfecto, eran almas gemelas. Se amaban con locura, sus padres aprobaban su relación y tenían todo para ser felices hasta que Isabella escucha una conversación donde Edward dice que ya no la ama. Decide desaparecer de la vida de su amado, haciéndose pasar por muerta y huyendo a otra ciudad para comenzar una nueva vida con el bebé que crecía en su vientre, sin sospechar que aquel engaño destruiría por completo a Edward, convirtiéndolo en un hombre muy diferente al que ella conoció. Era un ser vacío por dentro, depresivo y con pensamientos suicidas pero cuando descubra la mentira en la que vivió se convertirá en un hombre obsesivo, paranoico y controlador que hará lo que sea para retener y castigar a Isabella, la mujer que lo mató en vida.

* * *

**Capítulo 4: Novios**

Sus palabras eran verdaderas y cobraban más sentido a medida de que las pronunciaba. Isabella se quedó muda tras su confesión de amor y eso le preocupó ¿la habría asustado? Seguramente sí.

Idiota aquella palabra se repetía constantemente en su mente.

— Dime que piensas de todo esto, Isabella— exigió. Ella abrió la boca para responderle pero un tímido carraspeo los hizo voltear. La camarera que los había atendido cuando llegaron los esperaba con una pequeña libreta en la mano para tomar su orden—. Pide lo que quieras, cariño— le dijo a Isabella y esta asintió.

— Quiero un café con leche y una orden de pan, solamente eso

— No estás hablando en serio ¿verdad?— le preguntó molesto—. Vas a comer algo más

— Voy a desayunar cuando llegue a casa— murmuró Isabella y él suspiró.

— Está bien, tráigale eso solamente— le pidió a la camarera quien anotó el pedido con rapidez. Parecía ansiosa por irse.

— ¿Usted va a ordenar algo?— cuestionó. Ya no estaba siendo coqueta y eso le agradó. Él solo le pertenecía a la mujer con quien compartía la mesa en ese momento.

— Yo no quiero nada, gracias— contestó e Isabella frunció el ceño.

— ¿No vas a comer nada?

— Yo ya desayuné, mi vida. No te preocupes por mí — le guiñó un ojo y ella se ruborizó. La camarera asintió y se retiró.

— Por cierto, me debes mil dólares— dijo ella.

— ¿Y eso por qué?— preguntó divertido.

— Porque perdí mi bicicleta por tu maldita culpa

— Tú te lo buscaste, Isabella. Fue muy irresponsable de tu parte meterte al tráfico de esa forma

— Igual vas a pagarme esa bicicleta

— Está bien, te daré dos mil dólares por ella ¿te parece bien?

Isabella abrió los ojos impresionada pero después sonrió de forma perversa lo cual lo dejó embobado. Sería una niña ante los ojos de cualquier persona, pero él la deseaba como un loco y aquel deseo iba más allá de lo carnal. Su alma y su cuerpo la necesitaban y el pensar en no volverla a ver le resultaba insoportable.

— Está bien, dos mil dólares es poco pero suficiente. Es lo mínimo que puedes darme por haberme secuestrado y dejar mi bicicleta en la calle

— ¿Qué te parece si te doy diez mil? Pero a cambio tendrás que aceptar nunca irte de mi lado— sugirió. Isabella enrojeció por la furia y se arrepintió de haber hecho semejante propuesta.

— ¿Acaso crees que soy una interesada? Se nota que no me conoces nada… ¿sabes? Iba a darte una oportunidad para que nos conociéramos pero la has perdido. Que lastima, realmente me gustas…

— ¿Te gusto?— la interrumpió. Era consciente del efecto que causaba en ella pero escucharla decir aquello lo hacía sentir el hombre más feliz del mundo.

— Yo no dije eso — Isabella rehuyó a su mirada mientras su rostro adquiría una tonalidad roja. Edward emitió un leve gruñido, sujeto la barbilla de la chica con una mano y la obligó a mirarlo. Su corazón palpitaba deprisa como cada vez que la tenía cerca ya que estaba locamente enamorado de Isabella Swan y tenía el presentimiento de que jamás dejaría de estarlo.

— Lo has dicho

— Me refería a agradar. Me agradas, solo eso…

— ¿Sabes qué? No te creo

No pudo resistirlo más. Acunó el rostro de Isabella entre sus manos y la besó. Una sensación de plenitud lo embargó cuando sus labios se encontraron; se sentía completo y cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar. Aquellos labios eran lo más delicioso que había probado en su vida y su lengua pidió permiso para entrar en la boca de Isabella, sintiéndose aún más feliz cuando ella suspiró fuertemente y empezó a responder al beso de forma tímida y algo torpe.

Sus manos dejaron su rostro y viajaron hasta su cuello. Él soltó un jadeo cuando sus lenguas se rozaron y profundizaron el beso. La torpeza y timidez de Isabella habían desaparecido y ahora lo besaba con la misma urgencia que él. Si no frenaban aquel ardiente beso la haría suya delante de todo el mundo.

De pronto se percató de su dolorosa erección pero no se detuvo hasta que a ambos les faltó el aire. Escuchó unas cuantas risillas a su alrededor y se sintió avergonzado por haber ofrecido un espectáculo. Miró a Isabella a quien parecía que iba a explotarle la cabeza por lo sonrojada que estaba.

— Te odio, Edward— dijo ella entre dientes. Él sabía que aquello no era cierto pero le dolió escucharlo—. No quería que mi primer beso fuera frente a una multitud

— ¿Tu primer beso?— preguntó Edward sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

— Sí, mi primer beso

— Te amo tanto, mi niña

Isabella se encogió de hombros antes de responder.

— Supongo que yo también

《》

Isabella no sabía cómo, pero después de ese fenomenal beso se había dado cuenta de que estaba enamorada de él, de que lo había estado desde que se vieron por vez primera.

— ¿Qué has dicho?— le preguntó Edward. Sus ojos dorados brillaban como estrellas.

— También te amo ¿acaso no me entendiste?

Edward no pudo responder a eso ya que la camarera llegó con el pedido. Bella agradeció internamente la interrupción de la chica ya que se moría de hambre y además no pensaba volver a repetir que lo amaba.

Hizo un pequeño mohín al ver el pan. Estaba demasiado tostado para su gusto pero no dijo nada. La camarera tomó la taza de café que llevaba en la bandeja y la colocó en la mesa de forma tan brusca que unas cuantas gotas de café hirviendo salpicaron el rostro de Bella.

— ¡Ay!— se quejó y Edward la miró angustiado.

— ¡Mi amor!— exclamó él mientras la ayudaba a limpiarse. Luego, se volvió hacia la camarera y se levantó enfurecido—. ¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS TE SUCEDE, MALDITA PERRA?!— bramó.

La chica se quedó petrificada por el miedo al igual que todas las personas que ahí se encontraban. Solo se escuchaban los gritos histéricos de Edward.

— Señor, discúlpeme, yo…— la camarera intentó excusarse pero Edward la interrumpió.

— ¡Esto no se va a quedar así! ¿Me entendiste? Haré que clausuren esta cafetería y que tú no vuelvas a conseguir ningún puto empleo en la vida

Los ojos de la camarera se llenaron de lágrimas.

— No, señor, no me puede hacer esto…

— Eso lo hubieras pensado antes de hacer lo que hiciste ¡esa mujer que está sentada ahí es mi vida y querías hacerle daño! Yo sé distinguir muy bien lo que es intencional y lo que no lo es. Te vas a quedar sin empleo, estúpida zorra

El dueño de la cafetería no tardó en ir a averiguar que sucedía y cuando vio a Edward su mirada reflejó pánico.

— Señor Cullen, le suplico que no tome represalias contra mi negocio. Ella será despedida de inmediato, de eso no tenga la menor duda

— Edward, por favor vámonos, no fue para tanto— Isabella decidió intervenir pero él la ignoro. La chica la observó de forma suplicante y aunque no le agradara y la odiara un poco por lo del café, no quería que se quedara sin empleo—. Estoy bien, ella no puede ser despedida solo por esto

Edward siguió ignorándola y dictando su sentencia al dueño de la cafetería como si él fuese el culpable de lo acontecido.

— Ya no recibirán nuestro apoyo económico y estará obligado a regresar con los intereses más altos el préstamo que nuestra financiera le otorgó hace dos meses para abrir el otro local

Isabella enfureció al ver que los ojos de aquel hombre se llenaban de lágrimas. Era un anciano de estatura baja, pelo gris y arrugas en el rostro. Se le rompió el corazón al escucharlo sollozar y pedir piedad.

— ¡Él no tiene la culpa!— gritó Bella pero de nuevo fue ignorada. Cansada de aquella situación se quitó el saco de Edward y salió con paso firme del establecimiento pero no llegó muy lejos ya que alguien la detuvo.

— ¿A dónde crees que vas?— le preguntó Edward y ella se volvió para mirarlo, soltándose de su agarre.

— No quiero volver a verte, eres una persona cruel y te odio

— No, tú no puedes odiarme, me amas

— Creía que lo hacía, pero me di cuenta de que yo no puedo enamorarme de un tipo salvaje y estúpido como tú. Si no regresas ahora mismo y te retractas te juro que…

Bella no pudo seguir hablando ya que él la hizo callar con un beso desesperado. Se resistió al principio pero terminó correspondiéndole porque a pesar de todo no podía odiarlo.

— Regresa y retráctate— pidió Bella cuando cortaron el beso. Ambos respiraban agitadamente ya que se habían quedado sin aliento.

— Lo haré, solo si me prometes quedarte conmigo

— Prometo darte una oportunidad para conocernos— dijo Isabella—. Tómalo o déjalo

— Lo tomo, obviamente— contestó antes de tomarla de la mano y entrar juntos a la cafetería. Edward pidió disculpas al dueño por lo ocurrido pero no tuvo piedad con la chica e hizo que la despidieran.

— Ella necesita el trabajo— renegó Bella.

— Agradece que todavía pueda encontrar uno en otro lugar— masculló él. Isabella puso los ojos en blanco mientras le abría la puerta del auto—. Te llevaré a casa— le dijo mientras se sentaba en el asiento del conductor—. Hablaré con tus padres sobre nuestra relación

— ¿Qué relación?— preguntó confundida.

— Isabella, yo no beso a cualquier chica. Yo solo beso a mi novia

— ¡Pero yo no soy tu novia! — exclamó poniéndose roja. Quería que la tierra se la tragara en ese mismo momento.

— Lo eres nena, ¿acaso crees que te besé solo porque sí?

— Pero ni siquiera me lo has pedido— dijo ella con indignación.

— Estaré encantado de hacerlo— respondió Edward con una sonrisa seductora mientras encendía el auto—. Pero no lo haré en este lugar ni en este momento

— Entonces no irás a hablar con mis padres porque aún no somos novios— concluyó Bella.

— Te equivocas, mi vida, somos novios aunque no te lo haya pedido… si te lo voy a pedir después es porque quiero que ese momento sea inolvidable y que estés feliz. Pero has sido mía desde que te vi, tenlo por seguro

Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo por la intensidad con la que Edward afirmaba que ella le pertenecía. No lo conocía en lo absoluto, pero estaba segura de que él hablaba en serio y eso la asustaba.

Bella no pronunció palabra alguna en todo el camino salvo para indicarle a su "novio" donde vivía. Le resultaba demasiado extraño pensar en él como su pareja, siendo que solo se conocían desde el día anterior. Incluso, aunque se conocieran de años, sería algo descabellado salir con él debido a la notable diferencia de edades. Sus padres se llevaban diez años de diferencia pero aun así dudaba que aprobaran su relación con Edward.

Su miedo aumentó cuando estacionaron frente a la casa. Edward sonrió ampliamente cuando la vio.

— Es bastante linda— opinó él y Bella se sintió feliz aunque el miedo no se fue del todo.

— ¿En serio?

— Sí, a mí me gustaría tener una casa así, pero mis padres prefieren las mansiones

— ¿Vives con tus padres?— preguntó sorprendida; no se había intimidado en lo absoluto por la palabra "mansiones" pues ya había supuesto que Edward era un hombre de familia adinerada. Él asintió.

— Sí, vivo con mis padres y acabamos de llegar a Chicago hace cuatro días. Cuando te consideres mi novia te contaré todo acerca de mi vida, sin omitir ningún detalle…

Bella sonrió sin poderlo evitar y se dispuso a bajarse del auto pero Edward se lo impidió.

— Deja que yo te abra

— Está bien

Edward bajó del auto y le abrió la puerta segundos después. Le tendió una mano y ella la tomó antes de salir.

— Todo saldrá bien, mi amor

— Si todo sale bien no llamarán a la policía y solo te advertirán que te alejes de mí

— Eso jamás. No me voy a alejar de ti así que vete olvidando de eso— gruñó él mientras caminaban hacia la casa.

Bella tocó la puerta de forma tímida a pesar de que llevaba las llaves en el bolsillo de los pants al igual que el iPod. En su cabeza se formaron escenas bastante desagradables en donde sus padres expresarían su rechazo a Edward y a lo que este supuestamente sentía por ella. Le pondrían una orden de alejamiento, de eso estaba segura.

Brian fue quien abrió la puerta y miró a Edward con desconcierto.

— ¿Quién es usted?— cuestionó.

— Hola campeón, me llamo Edward, soy el novio de Isabella— se presentó y ella se quedó boquiabierta al igual que Brian. Seguramente aquel malévolo niño se preguntaba cómo no se había enterado de aquello—. ¿Están tus padres en casa?

— Eh… si

— ¿Quién es, hijo?— preguntó Reneé saliendo de la cocina y dirigiéndose hacia la entrada. Cuando vio a Edward abrió mucho los ojos y se sonrojó antes de mirar a Bella quien deseaba salir corriendo a su habitación.

— Mucho gusto, señora. Mi nombre es Edward Cullen— saludó Edward con una sonrisa cordial y encantadora. Ambos estrecharon la mano mientras Reneé le dirigía una extraña mirada a ella.

— Mucho gusto, muchacho, soy Reneé Swan ¿ocurre algo con mi hija?

Bella se habría reído si no hubiese estado tan asustada. Seguramente su madre pensaba que había sufrido algún percance y que el muchacho la había traído a casa para darles aviso.

— Ahora que lo recuerdo, sí… me encontré con Isabella en la calle. Una camioneta destruyó su bicicleta porque ella se cayó

— Oh, hija ¿estás bien?— preguntó su madre con angustia

— Estoy bien, mamá— respondió Bella, sintiéndose confundida por la historia que su novio estaba contando. Pero, debía reconocer que era amable de su parte inventarse algo para que no hubiesen dos motivos por los cuales ser reñida.

— Pasa por favor, ¿quieres tomar algo?

— No, gracias, pero si me gustaría hablar de un asunto con usted y con su esposo si es que se encuentra en casa…

— Por supuesto que está, pasen

Edward entró en la casa y Bella se sintió desfallecer.

— ¿Te pasa algo, cariño?— inquirió su madre cuando notó el nerviosismo de Isabella.

— No, nada

— ¿Te lastimaste? Iré por el botiquín…

— ¡No! — exclamó Isabella—. No me lastimé, pero… mi bicicleta quedó destrozada

— Lo importante es que tú estés bien, ya compraremos otra. Lleva a Edward a la sala, por favor…

— Está bien— susurró Bella y su madre dio media vuelta para luego irse a la cocina donde seguramente estaban desayunando.

— Aquí es la sala, ponte cómodo— indicó Isabella mientras daba vuelta a la izquierda.

— Gracias, nena— contestó él mientras tomaba asiento en uno de los sofás-. Tú casa es muy acogedora

— ¿Quién eres tú?— Jessica irrumpió en la sala. Estaba descalza y en un pijama diminuto lo cual jamás había molestado a Isabella hasta ese momento. Edward no se la comió con la mirada como Isabella esperaba que hiciera y se sintió aliviada.

— Me llamo Edward. Voy a hablar con los padres de Isabella y si te quedas sabrás quien soy

Jessica tampoco inspeccionaba a Edward sino que lo miraba con recelo. Asintió y se sentó en el sofá de enfrente.

— Ella es Jessica, mi hermana— dijo Bella—. Mi melliza para ser más exacta

Edward sonrió y extrañamente no parecía sorprendido. Ignoraba que lo estaba y mucho pero él sabía fingir bien esa clase de emociones.

— Sí, Bella me lo comentó, son muy distintas…

— ¿De dónde conoces a mi hermana?— preguntó Jessica.

Edward abrió la boca para contestarle pero en ese momento los padres de Isabella entraron en la sala; Charlie llevaba muletas ya que no le gustaba que nadie lo sostuviera. Edward se puso de pie y a continuación se presentó. Su padre lo miraba con cautela al igual que Jessica y eso preocupó aún más a Isabella. Iba a arder Troya, de eso estaba segura.

— ¿Pasó algo con Isabella?— cuestionó Charlie mientras todos se sentaban.

— Ocurre algo— dijo Edward, mirando a Bella con adoración. Después se volvió hacia Charlie—. Por eso vine a hablar con ustedes…

— Hija, ¿por qué estás tan nerviosa?— inquirió Reneé cuando la vio jugando con un mechón de su cabello. Isabella alzó la vista para mirar a su madre.

— Ya sé lo que pasa aquí ¡ustedes dos son novios!— exclamó Jessica mientras los señalaba de forma acusatoria. Sus padres fruncieron el ceño y Bella enrojeció por milésima vez en el día—. Se nota demasiado por cómo te mira, hermana…

— ¿Eso es cierto?— le preguntó su padre. Reneé estaba boquiabierta y sin decir palabra alguna.

— Ella tiene razón, Isabella y yo somos novios— dijo Edward. El silencio reinó en la habitación y Bella reprimió un sollozo de angustia—. Nuestra diferencia de edades es mucha, tengo veinticinco— prosiguió luego de unos segundos—. Pero eso no me importa, me enamoré de su hija en cuanto la vi y quiero tener una relación seria con ella

— ¿Y tú estás enamorada de él?—su padre la miró de forma intensa.

— Sí, papá. Yo también me enamoré de él— afirmó Bella. A pesar de estar nerviosa se escuchaba convencida ya que realmente lo estaba. No sabía cómo, pero amaba a Edward—. Y sé que no vas a aprobar lo nuestro, pero…

— Oye, aun no nos estamos oponiendo— se rió Reneé.

— Aun no— murmuró Charlie antes de mirar a Edward—. ¿A qué te dedicas? ¿Desde cuándo se conocen y por qué Bella jamás nos mencionó nada?

— Queríamos estar seguros de que funcionara— se apresuró a decir ella.

— Yo soy ingeniero civil, señor. Isabella y yo nos conocimos hace unas cuantas semanas— añadió Edward—. Fue amor a primera vista ¿no es así, cariño?— la abrazó y Bella se sintió protegida a pesar de que estaban frente a sus padres.

— Sí— respondió Isabella con una sonrisa. Su padre parecía menos tenso e incluso sonrió.

— Eres bastante mayor para mi hija— comentó—. Pero también eres demasiado valiente al venir aquí y decírnoslos. Podría haberte matado con el rifle que uso para cazar…

— ¿Le gusta cazar?— preguntó Edward emocionado.

— Sí, muchacho. Es mi actividad favorita después de la pesca, claro

— Se llevaría muy bien con mi padre, sin duda alguna, a él le fascina cazar. También pescar, pero eso se me da más a mí

La sonrisa educada de Charlie desapareció y dio paso a una sincera. Bella estaba asombrada de que aquel momento no se hubiera convertido en un campo de batalla. Su padre y Edward se enfrascaron en una conversación sobre la pesca y los lugares a los que habían ido para hacerlo.

— Bienvenido a la familia, muchacho— dijo Charlie y Bella se sintió feliz. Jessica ya miraba mejor a Edward; incluso sonreía y participó en la conversación.

— Gracias, señor Swan— respondió Edward y Reneé gruñó.

— Nada de eso, Edward. Llámalo Charlie y a mi Reneé. No somos tan viejos

— Bueno, yo si soy viejo, pero dime Charlie— el padre de Bella se carcajeó. Edward sonreía ampliamente y sus ojos brillaban—. Por cierto, tu nombre me suena, así se llama el hijo de un amigo que no veo hace muchos años, Carlisle Cullen

Edward sonrió aún más.

— Él es mi padre— dijo y Charlie se quedó boquiabierto.

— ¿Qué?

— Sí, Carlisle Cullen es mi padre…

* * *

**Hola bonitaaas :D aqui estoy molestandolas de nuevo con un capi del castigo jeje. Para las que leen la camarera y se pregunten por que demonios no actualizo (okey, quiza ni se acuerden de ese fic pero yo queria avisar xD) es porque deje el capi 17 en la computadora de mi novio D: por cierto, él hizo un mini fanfic para hacerme enojar jajaj y cambio el nombre de Edward por Edgay, pero solo me rei, soy fuerte juuumm!**

**Saludos a : la chica que comento como guest jeje, a blankitapia, rakelmm92, Nicole, aleygelis y a las demas lectoras si es que las hay jajaja. Las quiero, mil gracias por apoyarme en esta historia n.n**

**Guest: muchisimas gracias por comentar :D me alegra mucho que te guste la historia, o bueno supongo que te gusta porque pusiste love jajaja..**

**Blankitapia: awww muchas gracias por leer, bonita :) y por considerar que escribo bien jaja, antes era un asco escribiendo pero supongo que he mejorado un poco... jijiji uyyy si estas enganchada ahora ya me imagino como estaras cuando llegue el momento mas fuerte, el reencuentrooo! jajaja ok no xD y respondiendo a tu pregunta pues... actualizo cada que puedo, si tengo varios capis pues actualizo diario pero si estoy ocupadita pues tardare mas de dos dias jeje, en conclusión, no tengo dias especificos de actualización...**

**rakelmm92: jejeje lo se, tambien a mi me gusta el caracter de Bella, ella no sera facil pero tampoco sera una roca jajaja porque eso tampoco está bien y no te preocupes si no puedes comentar a veces Yo soy lectora y a veces no puedo dejar mi comentario por x razon oh vamos, incluso a veces no comento porque no tengo nada que decir... jijiji pero... cuando me quedo picada ahi me tendras comentando como loca y mentando madre a medio mundo (perdona la expresión) jajaja. Asi que, yo se que estas ahi aunque a veces no comentes :) muchisimas gracias por ser una fiel lectoraa :D**

**Nicole: que bueno que te gusta mi fiiic :D mil gracias por leerme, no sabes lo feliz que estoy porque chicas tan lindas como ustedes lean mis locuras jaja. Awww no me hagas sonrojar, no soy grandiosa escribiendo jeje pero que bien que tu me consideres asi. Espero te guste este cap, linda :)**

**aleygelis: jajajaja rayooos jajaaj nosotras somos genios pero tu una adivina como supiste que somos geniioos ? XD y siii hay veces en que una esta cansada y ufff ya no quieres hacer nada, muchas gracias por ser humana como yo y entenderme jajaja. Sobre el fic... (ves? Yo tambien cambio de tema rapido jajaj) ntp claro que se vale soñar de hecho yo soñaria con edward Cullen si no estuviese enamorada de mi novio xDD (por cierto él tenia su cabello tipo Ed despeinado y rebelde jaja pero se lo cortó u.u ) y claro que te enviamos tu bate con tus iniciales jeje que supongo serian 5 letras jajaj por tus tres nombres xD yo quisiera tener 3 nombres asi escogeria el que mas me gusta pero noooo me condenaron a vivir con uno solo u.u jajan me imagine la escena de tu golpeando personajes de los fics xD y te regalare el Bate jajajaja jaja solo porque tu dialogo es genial ( y ahora con el poder que me confiere la asociacion de genios malvados te concedo el titulo de maldita genio o sea que eres super genial xD jajaja y de regalo obtienes una pala marca pequeña sasha porque tambien fabricamos palas y proximamente equipos para protegerte de la rabia de las embarazadas) y regresando de nuevo a este fic jajaja jessica si es mala en la camarera pero aqui siempre sera buena, y no, en la camarera Jessica no es la unica mala, lamento informarte xDDDDD creo que hay sorpresas en los proximos capis de la camarera muajajaja. Que te vaya bien en la escuela, genio usa el bate y la pala con responsabilidad n.n**

**Weeeeeenoooo creo que eso es todo por ahora jajaja... espero de todo corazón que les agrade el capi o si no habrá bateee jajjaa no se crean xD las quiero muchooo muñequitas castigadas de Edward Cullen!**

**Besoooooos!**


	5. Chapter 5

**EL CASTIGO**

A pesar de su diferencia de edades todo era perfecto, eran almas gemelas. Se amaban con locura, sus padres aprobaban su relación y tenían todo para ser felices hasta que Isabella escucha una conversación donde Edward dice que ya no la ama. Decide desaparecer de la vida de su amado, haciéndose pasar por muerta y huyendo a otra ciudad para comenzar una nueva vida con el bebé que crecía en su vientre, sin sospechar que aquel engaño destruiría por completo a Edward, convirtiéndolo en un hombre muy diferente al que ella conoció. Era un ser vacío por dentro, depresivo y con pensamientos suicidas pero cuando descubra la mentira en la que vivió se convertirá en un hombre obsesivo, paranoico y controlador que hará lo que sea para retener y castigar a Isabella, la mujer que lo mató en vida.

* * *

**Capítulo 5: Encuentros**

— ¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes, muchacho?— exclamó Charlie y luego se echó a reír—. Ahora estoy seguro de que mi niña está en buenas manos, tu padre es un gran hombre y el mejor amigo que he tenido

— Me alegra muchísimo escuchar eso— respondió Edward quien estaba feliz de ser aceptado en la familia de su princesa. No habría obstáculos para su amor y eso llenaba su corazón de dicha—. Estoy seguro de que mi padre se va a alegrar mucho de volver a saber de usted

— Por favor, Edward, tutéame— lo interrumpió su suegro—. Y dile a tu padre que cuando me recupere voy a patearle el culo por desaparecerse…

— ¡Papá!— lo regañó Isabella y todos se echaron a reír.

— Se lo diré— dijo Edward—. De hecho, lo haré dentro de poco, tengo que irme a la oficina

— ¿Tienen una empresa aquí?— preguntó Charlie y él asintió.

— Sí, mi padre tiene una financiera que hace préstamos solamente a aquellas personas que desean abrir un negocio. Ya tenemos varias sucursales y mi hermano antes dirigía el de esta ciudad pero como va a ser papá se retiró un tiempo para estar con su esposa porque su embarazo es de alto riesgo… mi padre y yo nos haremos cargo de esta sucursal durante el tiempo que sea necesario y además él quería venir a vivir aquí desde hace tiempo…

— ¿Dónde vivían antes? Lo último que supe fue que se fueron a Londres

— Sí, nos fuimos a Londres. Yo nací aquí pero cuando tenía dos años nos mudamos y mi hermana nació allá. Emmett conoció a su esposa cuando vinimos de vacaciones aquí hace tres años y se quedó…

— El bastardo de tu padre tiene muchas cosas que contarme — masculló el padre de Isabella y él sonrió—. No sé nada de él ni de Esme desde que se mudaron

Edward conducía con una sonrisa que parecía no querer abandonar su rostro. Deseaba pasar más tiempo en casa de su muñequita pero sabía que su padre se enfadaría muchísimo si no se presentaba. Había descubierto que a su novia la llamaban Bella, pero él prefería pronunciar completo el nombre de la persona que más amaba en el mundo. Isabella era el centro de su universo y de ahora en adelante viviría por y para ella.

Le sorprendió saber que tenía una melliza, la cual le habría resultado bastante atractiva antes de conocer a Isabella. Pero ahora, cualquier mujer era insignificante a comparación de su novia.

Estacionó su Mercedes plateado en un lugar cerca de la entrada y se bajó del auto. Una secretaria de aproximadamente cincuenta años, le dio una amable y cálida bienvenida. Edward la saludó efusivamente ya que la reconoció; era Lindsay, la secretaria que trabajaba en la sucursal de Londres cuando él tenía diez años.

— Su padre lo está esperando en su oficina, señor

— Llámame Edward, Lindsay, ¿acaso no te acuerdas de mí? Muchas veces tuviste que aguantar mis berrinches y perseguirme por todo el edificio

La secretaria se echó a reír.

— Sí, lo recuerdo como si hubiese sido ayer. Ya eres todo un hombre y pensé que no te acordarías de mí

— Ja ja ¿cómo no voy a acordarme de la mujer que se echó la culpa por el café que le cayó a los documentos de papá?

— ¿Así que fuiste tú?— le preguntó su padre detrás de él antes de asestarle un golpe en la cabeza.

— Eso dolió, papá— se quejó Edward sin dejar de reírse. Se volvió para mirar a su padre quien estaba fingiendo enfado.

— Te lo mereces, chiquillo desvergonzado

— Bueno, ya no es un chiquillo, Carlisle— dijo Lindsay—. Ya es todo un hombre…

— Para mí sigue siendo un mocoso, solo que en cuerpo de un adulto— bromeó su padre. Edward solo rio, nada podía hacerlo enojar, no cuando estaba tan feliz.

— Papá, necesito hablar contigo antes de empezar— dijo Edward—. ¿Tienes tiempo?

— Sí, claro. Vamos a mi despacho— Carlisle asintió y le pidió a Lindsay que les llevara dos cafés. De camino al despacho de su padre, varias empleadas jóvenes lo miraban descaradamente y eso lo hizo sentir incómodo.

Al llegar al despacho, su padre le pidió que se sentara. Carlisle rodeó el escritorio y se sentó en su lugar.

— Y bien, ¿de qué querías hablar?— le preguntó Carlisle.

— Conocí a una chica— respondió con una enorme sonrisa.

— ¿De verdad?— su padre sonrió sinceramente—. ¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo es ella?

— Es la mujer más hermosa que he visto en la vida y sé que es pronto pero la amo. La conocí ayer y sé que vas a decir que…

— No, yo te entiendo. Yo me enamoré de tu madre nada más verla…

— Eso fue lo que me pasó a mí…

— Me alegra oír eso, hijo ¿y tú le gustas a ella?

— Ella me ama como yo a ella, ya somos novios

— ¿Qué?— Carlisle abrió los ojos como platos—. Hijo, pero es muy pronto, ni siquiera yo…

— Lo sé, pero estoy convencido de que es ella la mujer con la que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida…

— Bueno, si tú lo crees así— se rio—. Te voy a apoyar. Estoy feliz de verte tan radiante, nunca te había visto así…

— Cúlpala a ella

— Y… ¿Nos la vas a presentar?

— Por supuesto que sí. Hoy conocí a sus padres y…

— ¿Qué? ¿Es por eso que llegaste tarde?

— Sí— admitió Edward apenado—. Fue por eso

— Vaya. Entonces si quieres algo serio con ella

— Por supuesto que sí. Esa niña merece respeto…

— ¿Niña?— su padre parecía confundido.

— Sí, papá, tiene dieciséis años, pero es madura para su edad y…

— Wow, wow, wow,wow- lo interrumpió su padre—. No es una niña ¡es una bebé! ¿su padre no intentó matarte? Hijo, no creo que sea una buena idea que…

— No, me aceptó muy bien. Sobre todo después de que le dije que me gusta la pesca

Carlisle lo miró con un poco más de interés.

— ¿Ah, sí?

— Dijo que fui valiente al ir a hablar con ellos porque pudo haberme matado con el rifle que utiliza para cazar

Los ojos de su padre brillaron ante esa última palabra.

— Vaya, tienes que presentarme a mi consuegro

— Ya lo conoces, y él también te conoce a ti

— ¿Qué?

— Me dijo que te va a patear el culo por haberte desaparecido y yo como buen hijo vine a advertirte que Charlie Swan está furioso

— ¿Charlie Swan?— su padre se quedó boquiabierto y luego una enorme sonrisa adornó su rostro—. ¿Él es tu suegro?

— Sí, papá— respondió Edward.

— Tienes que invitarlos a cenar hoy mismo, quiero ver a mi amigo y a Reneé… Dios, cuantos años. Charlie me va a disparar en la cabeza— dijo preocupado.

— No creo que pueda ir a la casa, se rompió una pierna— comentó Edward. Su padre se echó a reír con tanta fuerza que asustó a Lindsay quien había entrado al despacho a dejar los cafés, pero luego ella se rio cuando Carlisle le explicó por qué se estaba riendo. Lindsay también conocía a Charlie al parecer.

— Bueno, bueno, tocará ir a hacerle una visita— dijo Carlisle una vez que se calmó.

— Yo te acompaño— sonrió Edward y recibió una mirada burlona de su padre.

— Esa niña te tiene como idiota

— Pues soy el idiota más feliz del mundo— sonrió Edward

— ¿Por qué no me dijiste que tenías un novio?— protestó Jessica cuando estuvieron a solas en la habitación de Isabella.

— Acércate, Brian podría escucharnos

Jessica se acercó y Bella comenzó a contarle todo en voz baja.

— Lo conocí ayer en el centro comercial, en una tienda que acababan de abrir. Me metí al probador y cuando salí le pregunté a Ángela como se me veía el vestido pero ella no fue quien me respondió. Fue él y dijo que era lo más hermoso que había visto en la vida y que yo era suya. Me asusté…

— ¡Oh, Dios mío!— gritó Jessica y ella la fulminó con la mirada.

— Te pedí que no gritaras

— Lo siento, lo siento. Continúa…

Isabella suspiró y siguió relatando lo que había ocurrido entre ella y Edward sin omitir ningún detalle puesto que confiaba ciegamente en su hermana. El sentimiento era mutuo pues Jessica confiaba en Bella hasta con los ojos cerrados

— Me alegro tanto por ti—exclamó Jess y Bella se sonrojó un poco—. Pero eres una estúpida ¿cómo se te ocurre meterte en el tráfico? ¿En qué estabas pensando?

— Lo siento, hermanita, no lo volveré a hacer

— Eso espero. No quiero que mi hijo se quede sin madrina

— ¿Yo seré la madrina?—preguntó Isabella con emoción.

— Pues claro que sí, tonta

— Te amo, hermanita— Isabella abrazó a Jessica y de pronto recordó el plan que tenía con Mike—. Hablando del bebé ¿ya has ido a hacerte una ecografía?

— No. Solo me hice una prueba casera— admitió Jessica avergonzada.

— ¿Qué te parece si mañana vamos al hospital para que te vea un médico?

— No. Tengo miedo

— Pero tienes que ir. No sabes si tu bebé viene bien o mal. Incluso podrías no estar embarazada

— Lo sé, pero…

— Pero nada. Iremos al hospital mañana

— Bien— suspiró.

Su celular comenzó a vibrar y contestó.

— ¿Sí?

— Hola, cariño— escuchar la voz de Edward la hizo sonreír como idiota.

— Te dejo sola— susurró Jessica sonriendo ampliamente. Salió de la habitación y Bella se sintió más cómoda.

— ¿Qué sucede?— preguntó ella.

— Mi papá y yo les haremos una visita por la tarde ¿te parece bien? él tiene ganas de ver a Charlie y yo también las tengo pero de verte a ti

— Pero si ya nos vimos hoy— se rio Bella.

— Sí, pero te extraño— dijo él con tristeza—. ¿Acaso no quieres verme?

— Sí, sí quiero— admitió.

— Entonces ahí estaré, mi amor. Tengo que colgar, nos vemos a las cinco ¿sí?

— Está bien

Ella colgó y se apresuró a hablar con sus padres quienes se emocionaron.

— Necesito limpiar la casa y hacer algo bueno para cenar— dijo Reneé. Bella se sentó en el sofá.

— Papá, mamá ¿en serio no les molesta que salga con Edward?— preguntó con nerviosismo.

— Hija, por supuesto que no— contestó Charlie—. No podemos prohibírtelo porque tu madre y yo luchamos mucho para poder estar juntos por culpa de nuestra diferencia de edades

— Sí, nos conocimos cuando yo tenía catorce años y el veinticuatro— añadió su madre.

— Eso no lo sabía— susurró Bella.

— Pues ahora ya lo sabes— su madre le guiñó un ojo—. Tu padre no tuvo las cosas fáciles ni yo tampoco

— Gracias por apoyarme— sonrió Bella—. No saben lo que significa esto para mí

— Te entendemos, hija, pero eso sí… debes tener cuidado. No quiero que seas como Jessica, que descuida sus estudios por su novio

— Por supuesto que no lo haré— afirmó.

— Yo confío en Bella— dijo Charlie—. Sé que no nos vas a defraudar ni vas a salir embarazada como la hija de mi jefe…

Isabella tragó saliva con nerviosismo pero sus padres no lo notaron. Aquello le bastaba para confirmar que a su hermana le iría bastante mal cuando les dijera de su embarazo.

Se miró en el espejo y frunció el ceño al percatarse de que se había arreglado más que de costumbre. Sin duda, Edward la tenía muerta ya que jamás se había arreglado de aquella forma, por lo menos no para ver a un chico.

Comenzó a reírse de ella misma y negó con la cabeza mientras se ponía los zapatos que eran sus favoritos después de los Converse. Se había puesto una blusa negra con encaje en la espalda y un pantalón blanco entubado; su maquillaje no era exagerado pero era bastante más notorio que el que solía usar para salir.

— Te ves hermosa, hermanita ¿a dónde vas?— le preguntó Jessica mientras entraba a su habitación.

— Edward y su padre van a venir— respondió—. Será mejor que tú también te cambies

— No, gracias. Prefiero quedarme en mi habitación. Estoy muy mareada

— Sí, se te nota. Estás pálida— dijo Bella con preocupación.

— Es por el embarazo, supongo—Jessica se encogió de hombros.

— Mañana iremos al hospital a confirmarlo. Yo no me fío de esas pruebas

— Está bien, hermanita. Mañana iremos al hospital a confirmar mi embarazo

La puerta se abrió de golpe y ahí estaba él, con una sonrisa malévola en los labios. Brian había escuchado todo.

— Le voy a decir a mis padres que estás embarazada, Jessica— dijo riéndose.

— Maldito niño— masculló Bella. Jessica estaba paralizada, sin saber que decir—. ¿Cuánto quieres por tu silencio?

— Doscientos dólares— contestó Brian.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Estás loco?!— Gritó Isabella—. Es demasiado…

— Pues se los voy a decir ahora mismo… ¡Mamá!

— Está bien. Voy a dártelos

— No. Déjalo— la interrumpió Jessica—. Pero yo también voy a decirle a mamá que hace tres días te vi a ti y a tus amigos poniéndose su ropa interior. Te vas a meter en un problema muy grande

— Pero eso no es verdad— masculló Brian—. Fueron ellos los que se la pusieron…

— Eso lo sé— Jessica sonrió—. Pero creo que la palabra de Bella vale más que la tuya y la mía juntas así que si dices algo, ella…

— Bien. No voy a decir nada— farfulló y salió corriendo.

— Eso ha sido genial— exclamó Bella. Jessica sonreía con arrogancia.

— Algún día tenía que amenazarlo yo— dijo.

— Espero algún día verlo haciendo algo prohibido para poder chantajearlo también— ambas se carcajearon.

— Sí, Bella. Debes saber lo que se siente, es fenomenal

— No lo dudo

Un rato más tarde, sonó el timbre y el corazón de Isabella se aceleró. Salió de su cuarto y bajó rápidamente para abrir la puerta pero su madre ya lo había hecho. Esta estaba abrazando al que suponía que era Carlisle y él sonreía. Edward estaba mirándola a ella de arriba abajo y eso ocasionó que se sonrojara y agradeció al cielo haber decidido no ponerse rubor. Él seguía vestido de la misma forma que en la mañana pero Bella aun no era inmune a la belleza de aquel hombre y dudaba que dejase de serlo.

— Hola, amor— la saludó Edward mientras se acercaba a ella. La tomó de la mano y sintió aquel cosquilleo que siempre sentía cuando él la tocaba.

— Hola, Edward

— Tú debes ser Isabella— dijo Carlisle con una sonrisa amable. Su rostro también era de una belleza increíble pero él tenía los ojos azules y el pelo rubio. Isabella soltó a Edward para estrecharle la mano pero Carlisle negó con la cabeza y la abrazó.

— Me da mucho gusto conocerte. Eres más hermosa de lo que me había imaginado… eres tan diferente a tu padre…

— ¡Te escuché, bastardo!— exclamó Charlie desde la sala y Carlisle soltó a Bella para prácticamente correr hacia donde su padre estaba.

— ¡Charlie!— exclamó con alegría y cuando vio la pierna enyesada de su amigo empezó a reírse con fuerza—. Tan torpe como siempre. No has cambiado

— Y tú sigues teniendo una cara de niña— contraatacó el padre de Bella. Su madre y ella se echaron a reír al igual que Edward quien no pudo evitar intervenir en aquel encuentro de esos viejos amigos.

— ¿Están seguros de que no son enemigos?— preguntó. Charlie y Carlisle se echaron a reír.

— No, este tipo ¿mi enemigo? No me llega ni a los talones— dijo Charlie, fingiendo arrogancia.

— Pero al menos yo sí puedo caminar— se burló Carlisle. Charlie rio más antes de volverse hacia Edward.

— Hablando en serio, este hombre es el mejor amigo que he tenido. Fuimos juntos desde el preescolar hasta la preparatoria

— Lo mismo puedo decir yo— Carlisle sonrió.

La tarde fue demasiado amena. Bella estaba encantada de ver a su padre y a su suegro conviviendo. Por suerte no cuestionaron mucho a la pareja sobre su noviazgo, más bien, estaban centrados en ponerse al día. Reneé les llevó unas cervezas y unas botanas ya que se habían acordado de un partido de basquetbol que deseaban ver.

— ¿Qué te parece si vamos al jardín?— le susurró Bella a Edward.

— Claro…

Ambos se levantaron y por fortuna, todos estaban absortos en el partido. Al llegar al jardín, Edward entrelazó su mano con la de ella y comenzó a susurrarle al oído.

— Te ves sumamente hermosa, mi amor

— Gracias— murmuró Isabella, poniéndose colorada.

— ¿Sabes? Cuando te conocí pensé que parecías una muñeca. Tus mejillas se ponen rojas cada poco tiempo

Bella se rio.

— Eso es porque me dices cosas que me hacen sonrojar

— Me encanta ser yo quien lo provoque— confesó él antes de depositar un suave beso en sus labios—. Te amo…

— ¿Estás seguro? ¿No estás jugando conmigo? — preguntó insegura.

— Jamás he estado tan seguro de algo en mi vida. Y por supuesto que no juego contigo ¿cómo se te ocurre tal cosa?

— Porque suele ocurrir bastante en…

— Isabella, en las películas eso suele ocurrir mucho, pero esta es la vida real. Estoy enamorado de ti, no sé por qué sucedió tan rápido pero me lo imagino… eres la mujer más hermosa que he visto en mi vida

Isabella lucho por no volver a ruborizarse y Edward soltó una risotada al verla.

— En verdad amo ponerte roja— dijo carcajeándose.

— ¿Me dices cosas lindas solo para…?

— En parte— admitió él encogiéndose de hombros.

— Eres un maldito— dijo Bella, divertida.

— Pero por otro lado también es verdad. Isabella, me fascinas, me vuelves loco— susurró—. Quiero besarte

Sus rostros ahora estaban a escasos centímetros de distancia y eso la puso más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba.

— Bésame— resolló ella.

Edward no respondió nada, simplemente actuó. Estrelló sus labios contra los suyos y ambos se olvidaron del mundo entero. Solo eran ellos dos, nada más importaba. Isabella abrió su boca, dando permiso a Edward para introducir su lengua ya que para ella no había una sensación más exquisita que sentir la experta lengua de él explorando cada centímetro de su boca.

Estaban disfrutando de aquel beso pero el aire comenzó a faltarles y tuvieron que detenerlo. Edward apoyó su frente contra la suya mientras trataba de normalizar su respiración al igual que ella.

— Hey, ¡Váyanse a un hotel!— exclamó Jessica quien estaba recargada en el balcón de su habitación.

— No eres quien para decirme eso— replicó Isabella sintiendo que su cabeza iba a estallar. Jessica se ruborizó y se metió de nuevo a su habitación haciendo que Edward riera.

— ¿Ella tiene novio?— preguntó él.

— Sí y dan unos espectáculos en la calle. Están muy enamorados y lo demuestran en cualquier sitio

— No creo que estén más enamorados de lo que yo lo estoy de ti

— Oh, créeme, lo están y ahora los une algo muy fuerte— por alguna razón, Bella sabía que podía confiar en él.

— No, no lo creo ¿y a que te refieres? ¿Qué es eso tan fuerte que los une?

Bella se puso de puntillas para alcanzar el oído de Edward ya que era muy alto pero de todas formas él tuvo que inclinarse un poco.

— Van a tener un bebé— susurró—. Mañana la llevaré al hospital a que lo confirme

— Oh— Edward parecía muy sorprendido—. ¿Y tus padres no lo saben?

— No, aún no…

— Yo puedo llevarlas con el doctor que atiende a mi cuñada. Es un excelente ginecólogo

— No, Edward, no te molestes…— Edward la interrumpió presionando sus labios contra los suyos.

— No es ninguna molestia, yo quiero ayudarte en todo lo que necesites. Quiero estar ahí para ti

— Pero no me estarías ayudando a mí sino a mi hermana

— Lo sé, pero ella es parte de tu vida y te importa mucho

— Sí, amo a mi hermana y siempre estaré con ella pase lo que pase, lo que le afecta a ella me afecta a mí…

— ¿Lo ves? Por eso quiero que me dejes ayudarla

— Muchas gracias— exclamó antes de abrazarlo fuertemente.

— No me agradezcas mi vida. También lo hago por mi salud mental

— ¿Qué?— Bella lo soltó para observarlo confundida.

— Sí. No quiero volver a verte sola en la calle, podría pasarte algo y no lo soportaría

— Eres un tonto— Bella se rio y Edward hundió su rostro en su cuello.

— Tú olor es exquisito— murmuró él.

— Gra... Gracias— tartamudeó Isabella.

— Hijo, debemos irnos— dijo Carlisle entrando al patio. Isabella quería que se la tragara la tierra pues Edward aún tenía su rostro en su cuello y sus padres estaban detrás de su suegro. La pareja se separó inmediatamente.

— ¿Qué ocurre papá?— preguntó Edward con preocupación ya que Carlisle tenía el rostro lívido.

— Rosalie tiene amenaza de aborto otra vez y está en el hospital— contestó—. Emmett está histérico...

— Vamos— Edward asintió y luego se volvió hacia Bella para darle un beso rápido—. Lo siento, princesa, debo irme

— No te preocupes, Edward, voy a estar bien. Tu cuñada y tu hermano los necesitan. Mantenme informada por favor— contestó Bella, sintiéndose preocupada por aquella chica.

— Por supuesto que sí, mi amor— dijo Edward mirándola enternecido.

Edward y Carlisle se fueron bastante rápido y Bella sintió un vacío al ya no encontrarse entre los brazos de su novio. Aun así, entendía perfectamente la razón por la que se había marchado.

Cuando llegaron al hospital vieron que Emmett estaba llorando. No se parecía en nada a aquel chico bromista y que nunca se tomaba en serio la vida.

— No quiero que mi hijo se muera— sollozó mientras abrazaba a Edward—. Pero mucho menos quiero perderla a ella...

— Todo va a salir bien, hermano, ya lo verás— respondió él. Carlisle palmeó la espalda de Emmett para infundirle ánimos.

— Hijo, no te angusties. Rose es muy fuerte y tu bebé también

— Es mi culpa— gruñó Emmett-. El doctor sugirió que abortara desde el principio pero yo creí que todo estaría bien

— No fue tu culpa. Rosalie también quiso tener al bebé— le recordó Edward.

— Pero yo no debí apoyarla— gimoteó Emmett. Edward ya no sabía que más hacer o decir para consolar a su hermano por lo que se limitó a seguirlo abrazando. Estaría con él todo el tiempo aunque no pudiera preparar la clase del día siguiente—. Amo a mi hijo pero si tenerlo hará que pierda a Rose, prefiero no hacerlo

Alice y su madre llegaron un rato más tarde. Ambas estaban muy preocupadas por la salud de Rose ya que la amaron desde el primer momento en que Emmett se las presentó. Un rato más tarde el doctor les informó que el bebé seguía vivo pero que Rosalie debía tener reposo absoluto y todos estuvieron de acuerdo.

— Edward, debes ir a casa. Mañana entras a trabajar—le dijo su padre cuando las cosas se calmaron un poco. Emmett había entrado a la habitación de su esposa y pasaría la noche con ella.

— Pero...

— Pero nada, yo me voy a quedar aquí por si se ofrece algo

— Pero tú también debes ir a trabajar mañana— replicó Edward.

— Sí, pero yo no debo prepararme para hacerlo— contestó Carlisle—. Así que ve a casa, prepara tus cosas y duerme bien. Yo te avisaré si pasa algo ¿de acuerdo?

— Está bien, papá

Edward Llegó hasta su auto y cuando lo encendió para irse su hermana se subió rápidamente, alegando que odiaba a Dimitri, el chófer de la familia y que no quería volver a casa con él.

— Es que me mira muy feo, como si fuese lo más asqueroso que ha visto— se quejó Alice cuando Edward le preguntó por qué sentía tanta aversión hacia él.

— Quizá le gustes- se rio Edward—. Solo te lleva dos años

— Eso no es verdad. Él tiene novia... Una vez lo vi besuqueándose con María— ésta última era una de las chicas del servicio de la casa. Ella había intentado seducirlo pero Edward fue firme y la rechazó ya que tenía una novia a la que no amaba, pero que si quería y respetaba. Ahora menos que nunca se dejaría seducir puesto que tenía a la mujer más hermosa del universo a su lado y a Isabella si la amaba con todo su ser. Sabía que tendría que esperar mucho tiempo para poder hacerla suya pero aun así la esperaría el tiempo que fuera necesario.

Llegaron a la casa un par de minutos después. Alice se acordó de pronto de una tarea que debía terminar y se metió corriendo a la casa. Cuando Edward bajó del auto su celular vibró. Era un mensaje de su muñequita y sonrió como un estúpido.

"Edward, perdona que te moleste pero quería saber cómo se encuentra tu cuñada. Estoy algo preocupada :( "

Su sonrisa se amplió y decidió llamarla. No pasaron ni dos segundos cuando ella respondió.

— Edward ¿cómo está todo?— preguntó ansiosa.

— Todo está bien, mi cielo, no sabes cómo me alegra que te preocupes por mi

— A mí no me gusta estar preocupada— gruñó ella—. Debiste llamarme

— Ya iba a hacerlo, muñequita

— ¿Está todo bien? ¿Cómo está el bebé de tu cuñada?

— Ambos están bien, pero ella tendrá que guardar reposo absoluto, obviamente

— Qué alivio— se escuchaba bastante sincera y eso lo alegró aún más. Isabella lo amaba y se sintió el ser más dichoso del mundo. No sabía que cosa buena había hecho para merecer el amor de semejante niña; ahora mismo deseaba estar con ella y llenarla de besos.

— Te extraño, mi amor— confesó él—. No sabes lo que daría por tenerte aquí

— Yo también te extraño ¿puedo contarte algo?

— Soy todo oídos

— Me sentí vacía cuando te fuiste. Me estoy enamorando mucho de ti, por favor nunca me traiciones

— Jamás— dijo Edward con vehemencia—. Yo también estoy enamorado de ti y te necesito mucho, mañana nos veremos. Te llevaré a la escuela…

— Mmm... Mi mamá es quien nos lleva ¿qué te parece si mejor me recoges? Tenía pensado llevar a Jessica después de clases a...

— Perfecto. Pasaré por ustedes, mi amor. Te amo mucho, princesa

— ¿Con quién hablas, hijo?— preguntó su madre detrás de él.

— Bueno amor, tengo que colgarte, mi madre quiere saber con quién estoy hablando. Mañana me dices en donde está tu escuela y a qué horas sales— se despidió Edward. Su novia le respondió que si antes de colgar y se volvió para mirar a su madre y sonrió con nerviosismo.

— ¿Tienes una novia y no me lo habías dicho?- gruñó Esme—. ¿Y ahora a que lagartona te conseguiste?

Edward suspiró con frustración. A su madre jamás le habían agradado las novias que él llevaba a casa. Tenía razón en odiarlas ya que todas sus novias habían resultado ser caprichosas, infieles o superficiales. Excepto una, Jane. Ella era una chica hermosa y buena pero a la que nunca pudo amar por más que lo intentó.

— No le digas lagartona— pidió Edward—. Amo a esa chica, no es una más de las novias que tuve antes. Ella es distinta

El gestó de Esme se suavizó.

— ¿Es en serio? ¿La amas?— preguntó con emoción—. Quiero conocerla mañana mismo. Necesito saber si esa chica es apropiada para ti

— No sé si tú la consideres apropiada, pero una cosa si te digo. La amo y no me voy a separar de ella...

— Yo jamás he intentado separarse de nadie. Tú sólito te das cuenta de cómo son ellas...

— Sí, pero Isabella es diferente, ya te lo dije. Con ella quiero pasar toda mi vida

— ¿Isabella? Bueno, su nombre me agrada, espero que ella también me agrade

— Por supuesto que va a agradarte mamá, ya lo verás

— ¡No lo puedo creer!— gritó Isabella cuando su celular ya no volvió a encender después de colgarle a Mike a quien le informó sobre el cambio de planes que había. Llevaba casi cuatro años con aquel celular, lo había cuidado más que a su vida y no entendía como ahora le pasaba eso.

— ¡Él desayuno está listo!— les gritó su madre desde abajo. Bella se quería morir y Jessica notó su mal humor mientras comían.

— ¿Qué te pasa?

— Mi celular se descompuso— masculló—. No quiere encender

— No te preocupes, hija. El fin de semana te doy dinero para que te compres otro— le dijo su padre a modo de consuelo.

— ¿El fin de semana? — preguntó Isabella con angustia. No era una adicta a enviar mensajes y a llamar pero aquel día necesitaba ese teléfono.

— ¿Por qué te preocupas tanto?— preguntó Reneé—. A ti no te gustan mucho los celulares...

— Lo quiere para llamar a su novio— intervino Brian y todos, incluida Jessica, le dirigieron una mirada burlona.

— Oh, ahora todo me queda claro— se rio Charlie. Isabella se sonrojó tanto que terminó creando una cortina con su cabello para que no lo notarán pero eso provocó que su familia riera más.

El camino a la escuela fue una verdadera tortura. No dejaba de maldecir en su mente por su pésima suerte. Hoy tenía que llevar a Jessica al hospital y Edward se había ofrecido a llevarla con un buen ginecólogo, pero no sólo lo lamentaba por eso, tenía miedo de no volver a saber nada de su novio. También le resultaría imposible llevar a cabo el plan que tenía con Mike y el pobre chico no estaría en la primera ecografía de Jessica.

— Adiós, mamá— Jessica y Bella se despidieron de Reneé cuando se bajaron del auto. Ella les mandó un beso en el aire antes de arrancar el auto e irse.

— ¡Bella!— exclamó Ángela cuando las vio llegar. Bella sonrió y como faltaba un buen rato para que las clases comenzarán, las tres se sentaron en una mesa de la cafetería y Bella le contó todo a Ángela—. ¡Dios mío! Te dejo sola cinco minutos y ya pasaron miles de cosas

— Edward es un príncipe de cuento— comentó Jessica quien estaba feliz desde que se enteró de que el novio de Bella quería llevarla a un buen doctor—. Ojala Mike fuera así

— Ni me hables de ese desgraciado— masculló Ángela. Jess, sé que vas a encontrar a un chico que si te valore

— Gracias Áng, pero no lo creo... Voy a tener un hijo— musitó Jessica—. Nadie me va a querer así

— No digas eso, melli— le pidió Bella—. Eres una chica preciosa y vales muchísimo

Jessica iba a replicar pero las tres escucharon el toque y se levantaron para ir a clase. Iban al mismo grupo solo que Ángela se sentaba algo alejada de ellas por el apellido. Cada una se acomodó en su asiento pero como el profesor aun no llegaba Ángela fue hacia Bella y le susurró.

— Dicen que el nuevo profesor de matemáticas está para comérselo— dijo con emoción.

— Eso no me importa— respondió Bella pensando en su novio. Jamás podría volver a fijarse en otro chico que no fuera él. Edward era el hombre más hermoso que había visto en la vida.

— ¡Ya viene el profesor!— escuchó gritar a alguien y todos se acomodaron en sus respectivos mesabancos.

Cuando la puerta del aula se abrió, Bella se quedó boquiabierta. El profesor nuevo era guapísimo pero eso no fue la que la impresionó. Aquel hombre les sonrió a todos mientras caminaba con paso decidido hacia su escritorio.

— Buenos días, soy el profesor Edward Cullen y seré su maestro de matemáticas lo que queda de este semestre. También me han asignado como su tutor ya que, como deben saber, el profesor Johnson se ha retirado. Espero que nos llevemos muy bien pero que a la vez sean disciplinados y respetuosos conmigo y entre ustedes…

Estaba por añadir algo más pero de pronto su mirada se posó en ella. Sus ojos se abrieron mucho por un segundo pero luego sonrió.

— Isabella— su voz no denotaba sorpresa sino una mezcla de alivio y alegría.

Isabella deseo que la tierra se la tragara en ese mismo instante. La clase entera clavó sus ojos en ella.

* * *

**Disculpen que ahora no pueda responder :C estoy en la escuela y debo ir a clase. Las quiero mucho, prometo responder en el próximo capi :D**


End file.
